


Chasing You

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Piccolo and Gohan find that they need each other and start a relationship. A wish with the dragon balls makes Bardock, Gine and Raditz all come back and Goku and Vegeta plan to use them to create a new planet for Saiyans, but tensions arise between Goku and Gohan. Read on for more information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariekoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/gifts).



Piccolo was flying through the forest searching for the last dragon ball at Vegeta’s request. Since he’d lost a bet, he was the one that had to gather them all and then bring them back to Capsule Corps, but naturally it just had to be the one day during the entire summer that it was pouring down rain amongst thunder and lightning. He grumbled to himself as he slowed down, coming to a halt over a copse of trees and slowly lowering himself down. The ball was hidden in a thorn bush and he smirked as he raised his hand, ready to blast it away when he heard a rustling sound coming from behind him. He spun around, hands raised and glowing, when he came face to face with his favourite demi Saiyan. 

“Gohan, what are you doing here?” he said, sighing in relief and letting his body relax. But he tensed up immediately when he noticed the look of pure misery on the young man’s face. 

“Gohan?” he asked curiously. 

“It’s all over,” he said hollowly, staring off into space in front of him and not registering the seven foot tall Namekian warrior in front of him. 

“What’s all over? Are you alright?” Piccolo asked, his voice low but noticing the demi’s fluctuating ki. Gohan’s eyes snapped to Piccolo and recognition broke through, and then as realization dawned on him it was as if a spell broke as his features changed from pinched and drawn to open and coherent. 

“P-Piccolo-Sama?” he stuttered, and Piccolo frowned. What in Kami’s name was going on with him? 

“Gohan, what is wrong?” asked Piccolo, really worried by this point. The rain continued pouring down all around them, completely soaking the young man and himself through to the skin. 

“I-I…” it was then that Gohan’s eyes cast down to the ground, and tears started flowing down his cheeks. Piccolo couldn’t bear to see the young Saiyan in such distress and acted completely on instinct by pulling him into his arms. Gohan started sobbing into Piccolo’s chest and the Namek stood there, holding him and letting him cry. He knew he would get better answers out of him once the spell had passed over him, and it was only then he noticed that Gohan’s clothes looked really dirty and he had cuts and scrapes all over him. 

Thunder crashed overhead and the demi stood shaking, his chest heaving as sobs continued to rack his body and tears streaked down his face. A slice of lightning lit up the sky and the wind sent chills through them as it howled through the tall pine trees. 

“Gohan, what’s happened to you?” Piccolo murmured into his hair, and Gohan looked up slowly, his pretty chocolate eyes mingling with Piccolo’s own coal black ones as he regarded him. 

“I’ve had *sob* the worst day *sob* ever!” Piccolo frowned, wondering what on earth could have happened to make this man so upset. He’d just started college at a university he’d fought to get into, his father was back from the dead and he had a girlfriend, his pc life was going very well for him...or so Piccolo had thought. 

“Care to elaborate?” he asked, their eyes searching each other out. Gohan shivered and Piccolo tightened his arms around him, drawing him nearer so as to consolidate warmth. 

“I...I’ve just been kicked out of my house.” Gohan looked down, shame colouring his cheeks...but Piccolo also noticed a bruise under one eye surrounding a red mark. Someone had hit him.

“What?” he hissed, and Gohan nodded sadly. 

“Piccolo I...I’ve been in a bad spot lately, my grades are slipping because of the work load and...mom f-found out…” he broke into fresh sobs and Piccolo couldn’t hide the blatant concern that appeared on his face. 

“Found out what?” 

“Someone spread rumours on campus that I’ve been doing drugs, which is completely not true! A-and...the guy I’ve been seeing believed them and split up with me, a-and…” Gohan kept rambling on but Piccolo had checked out the moment he’d mentioned a relationship with another guy. Gohan was...interested in men? He came back to reality amongst his wild thoughts and hopes to Gohan sobbing.

“...and I was fired from my part time job today, and thanks to the rumours on campus my professors have stripped my valedictorian status away unless I can get my grades back up. Due to all of that happening, mom...she got so angry that she hit me and I c-can’t hit her back, Pic, she’s my mom…” He became incoherent once more and wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s waist. 

The Namek wasn’t used to being close to anyone like this, though he had to admit out of everyone he knew the only person he would even allow this type of contact with was Gohan. He ran his fingers through the younger's hair and waited for him to calm down, but his own body was still reeling at the full frontal body contact he was receiving.  _ ‘What a time to get aroused, scumbag,’  _ he told himself, but he couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect of his affections not being turned away...if he played his cards right. 

“I hear you. I have to ask, did anything else happen today?”

“The school was going to expel me on these rumours and someone planted drugs in my dorm room and I just can’t handle this right now Piccolo!” he sobbed, but Piccolo wanted to know why his mom kicked him out of their house. 

“Gohan, why did ChiChi kick you out?” 

“B-Because I’m…” Gohan started and then sniffled before continuing on, “I’m failing my classes and because of the rumour and the worst part she said...she said ‘she wouldn’t have a disgusting queer living under her roof,’ and she clawed my face. I tried going upstairs to escape and she shrieked at me to take my punishment like a man, so…” Gohan pulled back just enough so that he could show Piccolo something, and Piccolo begrudgingly loosened his grip on the young Saiyan so he could see what he was doing. Gohan started unbuttoning his white shirt and then peeled back the soaked fabric to reveal several shallow stab wounds that were bleeding just a little. 

Piccolo immediately reached out to touch them, and then muttered a curse at the harpy that had birthed him. Gohan flinched at the contact but held his shirt open while Piccolo’s fingers spread over the wounds and let loose a healing glow, and then watched as the skin knitted itself back together. He let his shirt hang open and stood there staring at the ground while Piccolo pursed his lips, thinking. 

“She kicked you out because you like men, is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Well...not just men, but...yes.”

“You like women too?”

“N-not romantically, um…” Gohan blushed, averting his gaze from Piccolo’s and folding his arms around his chest awkwardly. 

“If you don’t want to talk-”

“Piccolo, I have to tell you something, and I need you to promise me you won’t laugh. I figure, I’ve had the worst day in the history of my entire life, so why not make it potentially more horrendous by being rejected by someone I’m in love with?” Gohan stepped forwards, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks while Piccolo’s heart started beating faster. 

“Gohan?”

“I’m in love with you, Piccolo. I have been for years, since Cell. I can’t stop thinking about you, I dream about you, I…” Gohan’s throat closed off with emotion as Piccolo’s jaw went slack as he heard the words he’d wanted to hear for so long. 

“G-Gohan…” he said softly, and Gohan teared up and turned away. 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh. I just wanted to tell you before I ended my stupid life. I’m nothing but a disappointment to my family, and you, and...I can’t bear it any longer.” Piccolo strode up behind him and whirled him around to face him, pulling him close to his chest. 

“Gohan, I am not nor have I ever been disappointed in you. I thought, amongst everyone else in your life, I would be the last person you would ever give your heart to.”

“How could you think that? You’ve been a constant in my life, the only constant, always there for me.” Gohan peered up at his former mentor as tears continued to streak down his face while emotion swirled around in his chest. Piccolo reached up and put his large hands on either side of the demi’s face, wiping at his tears with his thumbs. 

“Gohan, please don’t shed any tears on my account. You’re the only one I’ve ever even considered making a life with, even though I was trying to be content with watching you live yours. You were the first person to ever love me even though at the time it was a different love, and I’m honoured to be the one you want.” Piccolo backed Gohan up against a tree and Gohan’s eyes went half lidded as he started to focus on one part of his love’s face; his mouth. He’d dreamed about those lips trailing hot lines down his body, doing sinful things to his most intimate places...and now it seemed like he was dreaming as Piccolo told him things he’d only ever fantasized about. 

“Am...am I dreaming right now?” He murmured, and Piccolo’s gaze was drawn to Gohan’s every move as the air seemed to still between them. Gohan was tilting his head up alluringly, his lips parted slightly. Piccolo lowered his head slowly, time stopping as Gohan rose up on his tiptoes to meet him the rest of the way, and their lips finally touched for the first time sweetly, hesitantly. Gohan stopped breathing as their lips melded together, Piccolo’s mouth warm and steady and his own mouth cold and trembling. 

They stood there for a good long while before Gohan opened his mouth to let Piccolo’s tongue enter, and the Namek thought he’d combust internally when that happened. He was eager and excited, but didn’t want to push anything onto the emotional demi Saiyan. He gripped Gohan’s biceps tightly and then trailed his hands down to the demi’s waist, pulling his hips into him and delighted at the small gasps that Gohan was emitting into their kiss. 

His tongue swept along Gohan’s lower lip, tasting him before he felt the demi’s own tongue snake out taste his. He thought he’d lose himself entirely then as he grabbed Gohan and pulled him closer, one hand thrusting into his hair and crushing their mouths to each other more securely. Gohan moaned, well and truly moaned, then, and Piccolo felt himself growing hard at the sound. His secret hole started aching as his arousal grew, and he smelled a faint scent enter into the mix of his own that had to be Gohan’s pheromones. 

The kiss grew wilder and rougher, Gohan snaking his arms up Piccolo’s chest and then clasping them around his neck and suddenly the cold of the storm wasn’t so invasive anymore as a new heat swelled between them. When Piccolo finally drew back for breath, Gohan licked his lips as the taste lingered on them. 

“I love you,” he breathed, and Piccolo smiled one of his rare, true smiles down at the demi,  _ his  _ demi. 

“I love you also.” Piccolo leaned his forehead down and placed it against Gohan’s, who was now smiling and blushing like an idiot. 

“Um...not to change the subject, but I’m really wet and cold.” he mumbled into Piccolo’s chest, and the Namekian knew that the moment had passed. 

“Come with me to the Lookout. I just have to grab something real quick. I can finish the search tomorrow,” Piccolo grabbed Gohan’s hand and guided him over to the thistly bush where he blasted it away with his ki to reveal the golden three star ball. 

“Why are you searching for the Dragonballs?” Gohan asked curiously as his eyes alit on the treasure. 

“It’s for Vegeta. He’s gathering them to make a point to someone, though he wouldn’t tell me who.”

“I know who,” Gohan muttered to himself, and Piccolo turned around to regard him with interest. 

“Really? He’s been acting really strange here recently, erratic.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when we’re somewhere private. Anyone could be listening in here, you know.” Gohan teased, and without another word they took off towards the Lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan awoke the next morning bleary eyed and sprawled out in the bed by himself. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning and noticed for the first time that the far wall held a glass door that led out onto a patio. He disentangled himself from the sheets and padded across the cool obsidian-like floor to see what was out there, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Piccolo’s scent was in his nose. 

He curled his fingers around the brass handle and bent it downwards, and was satisfied when it opened towards him so that he could poke his head out. He was met with the sight of Piccolo levitating, obviously in deep mediation mode. He was about to go back inside when he heard the deep rumbling of his voice calling to him. 

“What is it?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering where you were. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Gohan said kindly, his eyes still blurry from sleep. Piccolo smirked to himself and came out of his levitation state, his feet hitting the ground soundlessly. 

“Please, of all the disturbances in the world, I’d rather it be you any day. Did you sleep alright?” he asked, a hint of amusement playing around his features. Gohan looked at him suspiciously as they went back inside together but said nothing until he was being backed up against the wall. 

“I slept...fine, I suppose. Solidly.”

“Good.”

“What are you not telling me?” Gohan asked, eyeing him. Piccolo gave a grin that showed off his sharp teeth and Gohan rose an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.”

“Whatever.” 

“I’m serious, it’s nothing.” Gohan frowned at the light banter, though his heart soared as he secretly reveled in it. 

“You’re such a liar, Piccolo.” He scoffed, and grinned when Piccolo pinned him with his body to the wall. Gohan’s breath hitched and the mood in the room instantly turned more serious. 

“There was a time when I’d yell at you for that,” he murmured, noting how Gohan’s eyes were drawn to his lips as he spoke. 

“Yeah when I was four and annoying,” Gohan rolled his eyes at the memories, and grinned when Piccolo moved in further. 

“You’re still annoying, but in better ways now.” He said huskily against the demi Saiyan’s face, and Gohan’s eyes slid shut as their lips met. Gohan only let him get away with it until his stomach growled loudly and Piccolo smirked into the kiss. 

“Hungry?”

“Unfortunately.” Gohan sighed, and Piccolo laughed. 

“Come on, let’s go find Popo. Will you be alright if I have to leave today?” The Namek asked his Saiyan, and Gohan hesitated but then nodded slowly. 

“You’re searching for the dragonballs, correct?” Piccolo nodded in confirmation as he pulled away from his Saiyan wistfully. 

They walked out of the room with their arms around each other, and Gohan hadn’t felt so pleased in a long while. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what you’re not telling me, by the way.” Gohan poked the Namek’s side and Piccolo laughed.

“So tenacious. Alright, alright. I’ll tell you. You snore.”

“Oh, did I keep you up?” Gohan’s expression instantly changed from smirking to worried, and Piccolo calmed him by rubbing his shoulder. 

“No, you didn’t. It’s cute.” Gohan stared at him aghast as Piccolo focused on where they were going. No one had ever told him before that his snores were cute in any way, shape or form. If anything, they’d always hit him and tell him to get help, or demean him when they’d tell him he’d kept them up all night. He couldn’t help it, it was a Saiyan trait passed down to him from his father. 

He was in a daze the rest of the way to the kitchens where they found Mr. Popo cooking away already, having foreseen the Saiyan’s arrival.

“Will you be joining him for lunch?” Popo asked, and Piccolo shook his head. 

“I’ll have a glass of water, but then after that I need to get going. I only found two of the balls yesterday, since I found something more important in the woods.”

“Yes, I lost a bet because of you. I’ll have to get Dende back somehow.” Gohan’s eyes bugged out as he watched the table become laden with food all of a sudden, and his stomach growled once more. Piccolo helped him sit down and then sat with his back against the table so he could watch Gohan while he drank his water. 

Gohan dug in while Popo flitted out of the room off to attend some random duty, his stomach aching with hunger. He hadn’t eaten since the morning prior, and his Saiyan genes were screaming at him to feed them. 

“You must have been starving.” Piccolo murmured and leaned in to brush Gohan’s dark hair back from his forehead. Gohan nodded, piling pancakes onto his plate along with eggs and bacon and then pouring syrup all over everything. Piccolo rose a brow and watched, the action reminding him so much of Goku that he felt humoured by it. 

“Ah haffin’t eaten sinf yefferday,” he said around a mouthful, and Piccolo chuckled. 

“Eat your fill. Did you want to come with me later? It shouldn’t take long with both of us after them.”

“Um...I’m fine staying here, if that’s ok. I don’t really want to go back down to Earth for a while.” Gohan cast his eyes down as he swallowed and put his hands in his lap, unsure of himself.

“Then you don’t have to. But I do have to go do it, and I need to do it as soon as possible. If there’s anything worse than a hungry Saiyan, it’s an angry one. And Vegeta get’s annoying when he’s angry.” Gohan started laughing at that accurate observation of the Prince and let Piccolo kiss him goodbye before he left. 

“I’ll be here, waiting.”

“You better be.” Piccolo sent him a heated look and Gohan got chills up his arms from it. 

“Should I be naked?”

“Preferably, but I don’t want to get too excited right now. You still have some healing to do mentally. I’d suggest talking with Dende or meditating with him.” Gohan nodded and Piccolo leaned in to kiss him again before he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours went by of Piccolo traversing the skies and gathering up the dragonballs and he only had one left to go when he felt a ki signature that he knew well.

“Krillin?” The Namek turned around and nearly dropped the bag in his hand that was holding the glowing orbs in shock. Krillin was flying faster than he ever had in his life and had nearly collided with him. 

“Oh, heya there Piccolo! Say, have you seen Gohan at all?” Piccolo’s blood ran cold. 

“Why?” he narrowed his eyes, instantly suspicious.

“Oh, well it’s just Videl contacted me and said he’d went missing, so I was on my way to the Lookout to see if he was there.” 

“Are you sure it was only Videl?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” Krilling rubbed his shoulder and looked at the Namek suspiciously. 

“I have my reasons. I’ll take you there.” They raced back and arrived within several minutes, both breathing heavier but not completely out of breath. The moment they touched down on the Lookout Gohan appeared and Piccolo was instantly on guard at the expression on his face. 

“Gohan?” Piccolo asked, immediately striding over to him and pulling him into his arms, feeling for any broken bones. 

“Someone’s here to see you, and he’s got a dragonball.” Gohan said in answer, his voice strange and clipped, and it was then that Krillin cleared his throat to show the two he was there still. Gohan peered around Piccolo’s bulk in surprise, and smiled easily. 

“Oh, hey Krillin.”

“So, you’re ok then?” 

“I’ll say he’s ok, he wouldn’t tell me where you went, greenbean!” A new rough voice came into the mix and all three present rolled their eyes as Vegeta made his entrance. He was wearing his typical scowl and was tossing the dragon ball in the air with one hand. 

“Not with your holier-than-thou attitude, Vegeta. Speaking of which, that ball wouldn’t happen to be my dad’s four star ball, would it?” Gohan spat at the prince, and Vegeta sighed, his black eyes flitting over to Gohan and taking in the way he was standing with Piccolo. Gohan shivered at the way Vegeta was looking at him and instinctively drew closer to Piccolo, who tightened his grip around the young Saiyan. 

“Yes, it’s his. Now can we summon the dragon already?” his voice lost the attitude and took on a new, weary aspect as Gohan continued glaring daggers at him. Piccolo was slightly startled at the sheer amount of fury Gohan was directing towards the prince, and hoped he never pissed the young demi off like that. 

“No. First off you’re going to tell everyone why you want them. And then you’re going to march your happy ass down to him and tell him the truth! And after that, you-”

“Dammit, whelp!” Vegeta ascended as Gohan snarled at him, and Gohan did so as well, though it was the first time he’d done so in years. 

“Fuck you Vegeta!” Gohan refrained from leaping for the Prince’s throat only because of Piccolo’s look of concern mirroring that of Krillin’s. 

“Uh guys? Am I...missing something?” Krillin was making sure to stay back as the sparks started to fly. 

“Vegeta. Need I remind you that this is a sanctuary?” Piccolo assumed a bored tone but Gohan could feel how tense he was. He knew if he got hurt Piccolo would likely go nuts and destroy something, possibly Vegeta. 

“Remind your whelp that, greenbean!” he spat.

“Watch your mouth when you’re talking to him!” Gohan spat back vehemently, and they both growled at each other. 

“ENOUGH!” came a new voice this time, and everyone turned to see Goku walking towards the group. He shared a look with Vegeta that was indecipherable and almost passed too quick to notice, but then his eyes were on his son and Piccolo who had his hands on Gohan’s arms, holding him back. 

“Gohan, we need to talk. Come here.” Goku walked off after sharing another glance with Vegeta and Gohan stalked after his father, reeling for a fight. They walked until they were in a quiet room and Goku shut the door behind his still ascended son. 

“How can you even be considering this, dad? I can’t even believe this!” 

“Why not? You seemed pretty comfortable with Piccolo back there,” Goku replied heatedly, and Gohan spun around and punched a wall. Thankfully, only a few crumbles came off due to what it was made out of, but the fact still remained that Gohan was angry to the point of violence. 

“You don’t even know why I’m mad, do you? That’s so fucking typical. But then, how could you if you were out fucking him all night!” Gohan shouted, and Goku sighed, settling against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Gohan, I’m not going to lie to you. I’m not good with emotions, I never have been. I didn’t even know what I was until Vegeta showed up here all those years ago, and it was like I’d woken up from a deep sleep. Are you listening?” Gohan nodded, pacing around the room and cracking his knuckles. He growled but stilled his pacing, seeing the look his father gave him that made him do so. Goku went on with his story.

“We didn’t act on what we felt for a long time, Gohan. It wasn’t until after I was resurrected the second time for the fight with Buu, after we fused, that we knew how the other one felt and we started seeing each other in secret.” Gohan took a long breath to steady his nerves, and then spoke. 

“Ok, fine, but do you even understand why I’m angry? Mom literally kicked me out yesterday, and you want to know the reason? Because I like men! If she only knew that her own husband was fucking around behind her back, maybe she wouldn’t have been so harsh on me!” Gohan became overcome with emotion and fell to his knees, his ascended form vanishing as the tears started falling. Goku went to him and kneeled beside him, shocked at this new revelation. 

“I...was going to tell your mother I was leaving her...but not until after today. I’m leaving the planet.” 

“You’re what?” Gohan looked up, his dark eyes watching his father through the tears with shock. 

“Vegeta’s wishing his old planet back, and...he’s taking me with him. I...would ask if you wanted to come, but…I think Piccolo would need to be in on that conversation.” 

“No...no it’s fine, I just...I was so hurt because you had no idea what was going on at home. I’m…” Goku pulled him into a tight hug right as the door banged open to reveal Piccolo standing there looking concerned. 

“I felt his ki fluctuating rapidly. Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Goku answered, helping his eldest son up off the floor. Gohan walked back out to Vegeta and frowned in his direction but said nothing whilst Piccolo followed him. 

 

“Kakarot, are you sure you want to do this?” Vegeta asked once all the balls were placed in a circle on the ground. Krillin had stuck around because he wanted to chat with Gohan once everything was over; he’d become something of a surrogate father when the demi was in his teens, going through the loss of Goku. 

Goku nodded at his chosen, pacing nervously. 

“We have two wishes available to us, and about five hundred we want to wish for. So choose wisely.”

“Geta’, I...we need our tails back. Wish for that first...and then…” Goku bit his lip as he thought, Vegeta watching him closely. He started speaking in a language that Gohan nor the others had ever heard before, but Goku apparently understood because he whipped his head up and spoke it right back to the elder Saiyan. After a heated discussion between the two, Goku folded his arms over his chest and conceded to something Vegeta had said, and the Prince looked satisfied, though grim about it. 

“Eternal dragon, we summon you forth! Shenron!” Dende spread his hands out and the sky did it’s usual show and tell that happened as Shenron was summoned. 

“MORTALS! YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME FROM MY SLUMBER, SPEAK YOUR WISHES SO I MAY RETURN!” Gohan shared a smirk with Krillin and Vegeta spoke. 

“I wish for all those of Saiyan heritage on this planet to regrow their tails!”

“IT IS DONE. WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH!” Gohan gasped along with Goku as a stinging pain slithered along their packs to their tailbones, and the furry appendages regrew. Gohan’s tail wrapped itself around his waist and he kissed the tip of it, as he’d missed it dearly. Vegeta, naturally, stood there and took the pain though he did grimace slightly as it regrew. 

“We wish for Kakarot’s family members to be revived right here, on top of the Lookout!” Vegeta called back, his tail entwining with Goku’s and neither of them noticing it. 

“YOU WISH FOR MORE SAIYANS UPON THIS PLANET? UGH….VERY WELL. IT IS DONE!” Shenron disappeared and the dragon balls split off to their various corners of the earth as three golden forms shot towards the Lookout. 

One of them, standing taller than the others and with a wild mane of hair, looked around him wildly and upon seeing Piccolo hid behind the one in the middle. The one in the middle had a mane like Goku’s and a red bandanna with a grim expression, but he was laughing at his son’s antics. The third form was a woman, small and petite and with wrinkles around her eyes that indicated she laughed often, and upon seeing her youngest she ran forward to greet him. 

“Hold it, Gine. You forgot to bow to our Prince there, even though he was just a little tike last time I saw him.” Gine hastily inclined her head in Vegeta’s direction and continued to run full force into her son. Goku, for his part, stood dumbfounded at such a greeting, and pulled his mom into a tight hug. Vegeta shifted closer to Goku, but maintained eye contact with Bardock. 

Meanwhile, Gohan nudged Piccolo in the arm and smirked in Raditz’s direction, the burly Saiyan trying, and failing, to hide behind his father’s bulk still. Bardock laughed again pulled him out. 

“Are you...my mother?” Goku asked hesitantly, and Gine nodded, unable to be coherent. 

“Alright, Gine, you’ve hugged him now let the boy breathe.” Bardock grumbled at his wife. She pouted at him and started speaking in rapid Saiyago, apparently unable to speak. 

It was at this point where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin decided they needed space, and so they crept away in the great commotion that was the estranged family meeting each other for the first time. 

“Raditz looked real thrilled to see you again, Piccolo-Sama,” Gohan teased, and Piccolo rolled his eyes while Krillin snickered. 

“I’ll show you thrilled later,” he threatened, and Gohan giggled. 

“Uh, yeah. You guys need to bring me up to speed with that, by the way. When did you guys get together?” Krillin asked. They came to the kitchens and sat down at the great table, Piccolo next to Gohan in the same way they were earlier and Krillin across the way from them. Gohan looked up at Piccolo lovingly and said

“Yesterday.”

“Oh, that explains why I didn’t know before now, then.” 

“In a way, you’re the first to know...besides everyone up here who was making bets.” Gohan nudged his Namek who smirked in amusement, his gaze never straying from the demi’s face. 

“Gee, we’re all in odd relationships around here, aren’t we? I’m with an android, Vegeta and Goku, and now you and Piccolo.”

“Don’t forget Yamcha and Puar,” Piccolo added, and Gohan snorted. The table was manifesting dinner items, enough to feed three of them, and so Krillin and Gohan started to eat, the atmosphere light in the room. 

“So, Gohan, now that you’re up here, will you ever go back to school?” Krillin asked. Gohan paused, his mouth full, and elected to chew and swallow before he answered so he’d have time to think. 

“Um...well, I’m suspended until the end of the semester, but I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“You’re going to stay up here and make eggs with me.” Piccolo said, purposefully trying to get Gohan to blush. Krillin, who had just taken a giant gulp of water, spat it all out as a laugh bubbled up from inside his chest and spilled out. Gohan turned to Piccolo and frowned playfully, the edges of his mouth trying to quirk up in a grin that belied the teasing. 

“Yeah, we can’t do that unless I come inside of you, not the other way around.”

“Mm, don’t get me excited thinking about it in front of company,” Piccolo said, and they eyed each other lustfully before Krillin cleared his throat. 

“Anyways, guys. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Gohan, Videl was pretty worried about you when she came over saying you just disappeared.”

“Yeah I’m fine, but Krillin? You’ve gotta promise me you won’t tell my mom where I am.”

“Yikes, she finally go nuts on you?” 

“You have no idea.” Gohan shuddered as he remembered, and Piccolo put his arms around the demi’s waist as he ate. Gohan’s tail wrapped itself around Piccolo in kind and they sat there, comforted by each other’s presence. 

“He’s staying here until he figures out what else he want’s to do, and I’ll support him in any decision he makes.”

“Unless it’s an orgy.”

“Unless it’s an orgy,” Piccolo agreed, rolling with it. 

“Well guys, I’m beat. I’ve gotta get home to my wife and Marron before they get worried, but stay in touch, will ya’?” Gohan nodded as the small monk left and then truly started digging into the food ravenously. Piccolo watched him and played with his Saiyan’s tail while Gohan finished eating, and then he finally sat back and patted his stomach. 

“Feel better?”

“Yes…” Gohan trailed off and shivered as Piccolo kept slowly stroking his tail. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m...uhnn….” Gohan moaned and then Piccolo realized that him stroking the tail was arousing him. He dropped the tail but the damage was done, Gohan was looking at him like he wanted to fuck him, and Piccolo decided now was the time. 

He pulled Gohan along to their room and Gohan wanted to pounce on the Namek. 

“Pic...I just ate though, I-”

“I’ll wait. I’ve waited this long, I can wait one more hour.”

“Ugh...I hate being horny but too full to do anything about it.” Gohan crawled onto the bed and laid down on his side, Piccolo sitting beside him. Gohan pulled him down so he was on his back and he turned his head to look at him. 

They were lost in companionable silence, each taking in the other with their eyes, and Gohan’s tail swishing behind him. 

“How often have you had sex before?” Piccolo asked, looking hesitant about whether or not he should be asking that question.

“Promise you won’t get jealous?” 

“No promises, but I did ask. I just want to know.” Gohan bit his lip as he surveyed the sheet in between them, mentally counting. 

“Uh...well…”

“Is it greater or less than ten?”

“....greater.”

“So you know what you’re doing then.” Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief, and Gohan bit his lip nervously again. 

“Um, for the most part but Piccolo?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve...I’ve only ever been the one on top. I’m used to pitching, not catching.” He hinted at what he meant, and it took a moment before the light of realization dawned in his eyes. 

“Ok, I can work with that. Next question; how much do you know about Namekian biology?” He slid down the sheets to get more comfortable and looked up at Gohan, reaching out to touch his cheek that was painted pink at the moment from his blush. 

“Not very much, beyond what I’ve always seen from you and Dende. I know when you want to reproduce, you do it through your mouths.” Piccolo nodded and grinned wickedly, and Gohan knew he was in for it then. 

“Do you want to see what it looks like down there?” Gohan's throat went dry and his heart sped up, his nether regions starting to respond. 

“I...yes. Very much so,” he whispered, unable to speak out loud for the moment as his excitement grew. Piccolo stood up and slowly started pulling his gi down, and Gohan could only watch as his arousal grew, his cock starting to strain against his pants. He bit his lip as the gi came to Piccolo’s hips and the Namek walked closer to the bed, slowly pulling it down inch by torturous inch. 

Piccolo was excited to be showing himself off to his partner like this, and the look on Gohan’s face added further to it. Gohan was focused with rapt attention, his eyes raking over his muscular body with lustful intent and the smell of his pheromones starting to peak once more. When he pulled the gi down to show off his alien cock, Gohan’s eyes widened with interest and focused on that one area. It was long and slender with the head shaped a little differently than human’s, more probelike than functional looking, but he knew it would get the job done. It was slimy with his secretions that oozed out of the pores, and he wondered if it would feel ok for his lover when he started fucking him. 

_ ‘No,’  _ he thought,  _ ‘I’m going to make love to him, this isn’t going to be a casual fuck like I’ve had in the past.’  _ He had no hair to speak of anywhere on his body and thus his balls were smoothe and tight, but the part he was most excited to show off was his secret hole. He’d heard it referred to as ‘a pussy’ before, so that’s what he called it. 

_ “Piccolo,”  _ Gohan breathed, the smells of his pheromones mingling with that of Piccolo’s and he suddenly became very interested in what was about to happen. 

“That’s not the only part of me. I have...a secret hole. All of my people do, and we only show it to those we find very close to our hearts,” he explained, his voice husky as he crawled onto the bed to lay on his back. He took hold of Gohan’s hand and guided it from his chest downwards, and his cock strained upwards against his stomach while he did so, now completely naked as the rest of the gi had been kicked off him when he crawled onto the bed. As Gohan’s fingers slipped below the balls and into the secret area Piccolo talked about, he closed his eyes as he felt how wet and warm it was. 

Piccolo’s eyes lidded as he watched Gohan start probing him with his fingers, the sensation sending shocks through his body. 

“You’re so wet,” Gohan murmured, and he pushed his fingers further down and Piccolo arched his back, moaning. Getting an idea, Gohan kneeled between Piccolo’s legs with a tasting session in mind. 

“Do you mind if I…?” 

“I’ve waited for this for a very long time. Have your way with me now, because soon it’ll be my turn.” Piccolo spread his legs for Gohan who bent down and sent on long, slow lick up Piccolo’s core. Piccolo leaned his head back and focused on the arousing licks he was being treated to, moaning every so often as Gohan swept his tongue against his precious clit. It was sacred, this act, amongst Namekians, and he’d only ever talked about it in hushed tones with Dende since he was going through his coming of age area of life. 

“Gohan,” he moaned, arching his back as Gohan started to focus on the clit, sucking and kissing the entire area. 

“You like that?” he whispered, and Piccolo nodded, his face drawn in ecstasy. He inserted two fingers into the hole to get them wet, and then moved them down to where Piccolo’s other hole was, and then inserted them there. Piccolo gasped as Gohan started going down on him harder and more intently, the fingers in his ass probing and exploring. 

“Gohan!” he moaned louder, feeling a climax approaching. His dick bobbed against his stomach as he writhed beneath the young Saiyan, completely undone at this simple act of sex between them and surprised that Gohan knew what he was doing. 

“Gohan...I’m cumming! UHN!” he arched his back and felt his pussy fluidate itself, Gohan lapping it up eagerly. 

“You taste sweet, Piccolo-Sama.” Gohan whispered as he crawled up Piccolo’s body and was met with a devouring kiss. 

“I want you so bad now. Clothes, off, before I go insane.” Gohan complied, their lips barely parting long enough to even focus on not tearing clothes, and by the time Gohan was naked the clothes were shreds of fabric as the two of them growled at their eagerness to finally be screwing each other properly. 

“Pic...uhn...colo…” Gohan muttered into the kiss as his Namek hooked his legs around his shoulders and leaned forward until they were touching his chest. 

“You’re a vision right now, Gohan. I never thought I would have you like this, beneath me.” Gohan blushed up at him, but then said, boldly, 

“Don’t get used to it. Now I know about that secret hole of yours...I want to feel you from the inside with my dick.” Piccolo shivered in ecstasy at the promise and nodded, agreeing. He placed his alien probe at Gohan’s centre before he remembered to ask him something. 

“Do you...need special attention before I do this?”

“No, I found out that my asshole lubes itself for some reason. Who knew, right? Not that I ever told any of my human lover's that,” he said, and Piccolo growled before slowly pushing himself into Gohan. 

Gohan’s expression turned from amused to in pain as he became filled with the alien penis. He had to gasp and threw his head back onto the pillows as it stretched him and poked him intimately. 

“Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod,” he murmured, his tail thrashing about on the bed beside him as Piccolo grunted with the exertion of moving so slow. 

“Gohan?” Piccolo asked worriedly.

“I just *pant* need a second *pant* to adjust!” he moaned, reaching down to start tugging his lengthy cock so he could feel better. When Piccolo was all the way in he paused, waiting for Gohan to give him the go ahead. He sent him a thumbs up and Piccolo pulled out, eager to begin this part. 

He slammed back into Gohan full force, and he throbbed in pleasure as Gohan cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. He’d hit his sweet spot, he could feel it, and Gohan’s tail was curling around as ecstasy shot through him. Yes, he’d definitely hit it...his prostate. 

“Ohhhhh….Piccolo!” Gohan shouted as Piccolo started fucking him with wild abandon. Even though Gohan was blushing and still hissed in pain every so often, he was still enjoying it immensely. 

“Go-han!” Piccolo grunted, feeling his second climax of the night about to occur. 

“Uhhhhhnnn! Don’t stop, DON’T STOP!” Gohan shouted, and Piccolo thrust his hips into Gohan’s bruisingly fast as he felt his orgasm about to hit. Gohan started moaning loudly, his hand around his cock becoming faster and tighter, and he Piccolo knew he was about to have the greatest orgasm of his life as he felt it gathering in the base of his spine. 

“Oh fuck OH FUCK! PICCOLO! PICCOLO! UGHNNN!” Gohan came hard, his essence spilling out all over his chest as Piccolo roared as he felt his probing rod secrete the life giving liquid into his demi Saiyan. They both came down from their orgasms with some difficulty before Piccolo slowly pulled out. 

“P-Piccolo…” Gohan reached for him and Piccolo climbed onto waist to lean down and kiss him slowly.

“Mm...I’m going to get hard again, if you’re not careful with that ass of yours,” he muttered into Piccolo’s mouth, and the Namek smirked.

“You’re naughty. I like it.” Gohan smiled tiredly, and sure enough they continued kissing and touching long enough he felt another hard on coming on. 

“I’m so glad you do, and you’re not repulsed by me.” Gohan sounded odd, as if he was remembering something.

“Hey. I love you for who you are, and everything we’ve been through together. I don’t care that you’re different from me, I just want you to be happy. You deserve it.” Piccolo cupped Gohan’s cheek in his hand and stared him in the eyes intently, and watched as Gohan’s eyes glistened in unshed tears. 

“I love you Piccolo-Sama.” Their lips met in another kiss, passionate this time with many unspoken promises, but heard between their souls. 


	4. Chapter 4

“And this is my oldest son, Gohan.” Gohan waved cheerfully at the three other Saiyan’s he was being introduced to in the kitchens. Raditz sniffed at the air and then cautiously approached him. 

“You’re the same little runt that I kidnapped, aren’t you?” Gohan nodded, a slight blush rising to his face. 

“Um...yeah, that’s me. Still a runt.” His father rolled his eyes while Bardock snorted in amusement. Gine, meanwhile, was frowning in the direction of her eldest. 

“Gohan, if you would just train more often…” 

“Yeah, well, disappointments abound, don’t they dad?” Gohan stood up with a frown, not willing to get into this argument in front of guests. He viewed them as guests simply because he knew they’d all be leaving once they were able to wish back their home planet again, however it didn’t mean he would be impolite to them. He supposed they were still related, technically speaking. 

The female, Gine, started chattering and pointing in his direction, frowning at Goku, who relented and translated. 

“She says we’re being too hard on you.”

“There is nothing you can say that I haven’t already told myself. Now if you’ll excuse me, dad…” He bowed out of the room just as he heard his father telling them

“Gohan was stronger than me at one point.” Gohan rolled his eyes.  _ ‘The Cell Games,’  _ he thought to himself. He decided it was time to find the library and start perusing the books that were there. He started walking down the hall when he felt a small hand on his arm that made him whirl around in fright. The last time a small hand had touched him it had been his mother’s. All shock faded away though when he saw that it was his grandmother, Gine, though she looked young enough to be his own sister at least. 

She was smiling up at him with warm, large brown eyes and gesturing to an amulet she wore around her neck. Gohan’s mind instantly went to work trying to translate, but it was truly a language he’d never heard before, and Piccolo was nowhere near at this time to figure it out for him. He sighed heavily and focused on what she was trying to gesticulate about. 

“You...want me to take the amulet?” He pointed at the necklace and she grinned, nodding emphatically. She slipped it off and put it around his neck, and the moment she started talking he was suddenly able to understand her. 

“Woah!” His eyes widened and she laughed. 

“They all wanted to go train, but I wanted to come and talk with you. You  _ are  _ my grandson, aren’t you? I want to get to know you, if you will let me.”

“N-no, that sounds great!” Gohan was having a hard time believing this was actually happening, and she had a cute feminine voice that sounded as if she was easily excitable. 

“Oh wonderful! Now tell me, you are not the only son of Kakarot, is that correct?” Gohan nodded.

“Yeah, I have a little brother named Goten, he’s down on Earth right now.” 

“You...do not usually live up here?” 

“I’ve recently moved.”

“Does the Earth air disagree with Saiyan genetics?” Gohan threw his head back in laughter.

“No, it’s fine. I had...a lot of bad things happen, so I moved up here to be with someone I love.”

“Ah, how romantic!” Gohan hid a sly grin behind his hand.  _ ‘Yeah, Piccolo’s romantic alright...with that nice, strong-’  _ he was interrupted from his thoughts by Gine saying something that he’d totally missed, and he shook his head. 

“I...I’m sorry, what?” 

“I asked you if it was that big green fellow you were with the other night?” 

“Yes,” Gohan giggled as they started walking down the hall again, stopping at a large wooden door as Gohan searched his pockets for the keys, “Yes that’s him.”

“And have you two mated yet? It’s very important,” Gine said, a hand on his arm, and Gohan blushed heavily. 

“Uh-um...I don’t know, he’s a different species than I am, I don’t even know all there is to know about my own kind. I’m just a half breed anyways…” he trailed off as the door swung open and he entered, instantly feeling connected to thousands of books upon the sky high shelves that were lit up by various floor to ceiling windows streaming in sunlight and adorned in sheer white curtains. It had a very eastern feel to it, and Gohan thought he might cry at the ancient tomes that spoke whispers of magic and knowledge. Obviously someone had taken very good care of the place, dusting the books and airing it out regularly. 

_ ‘Popo. Must have been Popo.’  _ he thought, as Gine gave a similar declaration of wonder. 

“You like...to read?” she said, as if struggling to find the correct terminology. Gohan nodded and led her to a plush red couch in the centre of one of the hallways lined with bookshelves. 

“I was a bit of an outcast on my own planet, you know,” she began, settling in and looking eagerly around her at the books, happy at having found a common ground with her grandson. Gohan stood, thumbing over titles of books, but still made sure to listen in. 

“But at least you’re a full blooded Saiyan,” he countered. 

“Ah-ah, maybe so, however I haven’t the fighting rage in myself such as your father, and uncle, and grandfather. I was a cook in my time, although at one point I was in Bardock’s troupe. He saved me so much he got tired of doing so,” she laughed, and Gohan listened with rapt attention. 

“I had Raditz, and then a few years later had Kakarot, but he was born with such a weak power level, according to the Royalty,” she spat the word royalty out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, “and we had to send my baby away. But now...it seems as if only a few years has passed since now and then, and my baby is grown up with his own babies, and unless I am mistaken…” she paused, looking at Gohan curiously.

“Uh...what?” he asked, leaning towards her against his will.

“It seems you’re with child. Oh, don’t worry, it’s still very small and your father won’t detect it like I’m able to.”

“I...wh-what now? Did you just say I’m...pregnant?!”

“Yes, she did. I could sense it on you the moment I came into the room,” the voice of Vegeta entered the room, and Gohan instantly tensed up.

“I do not wish to fight with you, though you are in sore need of a take-down, but not even I would harm a beta Saiyan in their first stages of pregnancy.” He looked to Gine and spoke in Saiyago, and she stood up hastily. Gohan went to give her back her jewelry but she waved him off with a smile. 

“No, keep it; this way we can still speak with each other. I’m learning english this way, and you are learning Saiyago. It helps us,” she offered, and Gohan nodded. He didn’t want her to go and be replaced with Vegeta of all people, but it seemed her party was looking for her. 

“I will see you again, young Gohan!” she called cheerfully, and then skipped out. Gohan gulped when he turned around to face Vegeta again, who was eyeing him warily. 

“What do you want, Vegeta?” Gohan asked, his voice strained and wishing he was somewhere else. Upon hearing he was pregnant, his tail started stroking his navel area on it’s own will, and Gohan hadn’t even noticed it. 

“There are things you need to know about Saiyan’s that your father has neglected to tell you.” Vegeta settled against the opposite bookshelf in his signature pose of the arms crossed over the chest. 

“Well, to be fair, he didn’t know himself until more recently,” Gohan shrugged, and Vegeta clenched his teeth. 

“How can you be so cavalier about this, boy!” he growled, and Gohan felt himself inching closer to snapping. 

“Because nothing I do is ever good enough! I’m not a good human, I’m not a good Saiyan, then what the hell am I supposed to do!? I did fight, for a long time, but I’m not like you Vegeta, because I fucking hate fighting! But I don’t disregard you, or my father, or Trunks and Goten because you all love fighting, so why is such a big fucking deal to you all that I can’t stand fighting!” Vegeta smirked at the outburst, so unlike the usually calm boy. 

“I will overlook the disrespect to myself due to the fact that you’re carrying the Namek’s child, however; I would suggest not making it a habit.” 

“Vegeta, I don’t know what happened...it just...came over me.” 

“That’s another thing I need to talk to you about. You’re probably having a difficult time grasping the concept, aren’t you?” Gohan nodded, biting his lip and holding the tip of his tail nervously. Vegeta continued. 

“There are alphas, and there are betas in our society. Alphas take what they can get, are very aggressive and dominating in all areas of their life, and lead their packs. Your father and myself, and your grandfather, are all alphas. Raditz, yourself...and I suspect Goten as well, are betas, though Goten’s won’t become so inherent until he’s older. I’m sure he’ll be about the age you were when you realized how you felt about the Namek,” he paused, looking out one of the windows. 

“Yes...Vegeta, how do you know all of this? I never told anyone about how I felt about Piccolo.” Gohan asked, confused and a little worried. 

“It’s my job to know all that is happening in my subject’s lives. Just as I knew how your father felt, I was able to tell how you looked at the Namek. Oh, you hid it exceptionally well, especially as you got older, and I’m sure having that harpy of a mother hitting you didn’t help your predicament. Oh yes, I know about that. It’s your father’s job to take care of it though because I told him if I have to do it, she will die for attacking a member of the Saiyan race.” Gohan nodded, thinking. 

“But...if you both are alphas…”

“He takes control where it matters.” Vegeta stated, and Gohan could have sworn he saw a faint blush on the Prince’s cheeks. 

“Oh, ok.” There was silence between them for a few minutes after that, Gohan in hard thought about this new predicament he was in. 

“You needn’t worry about whether or not your father loves you, Gohan, because he does. He just has no way to relate to you without your love of the fight. He doesn’t understand how someone could  _ not  _ love it, though I think the more I study you I understand. He also doesn’t know about alphas and betas.” Gohan felt tears spring to his eyes but refused to let them fall in front of Vegeta. 

“Um...so, are you able to tell...if the baby’s healthy?” Gohan asked nervously, and Vegeta gave him a piercing look before walking over to him and placing a hand on his stomach. He frowned in concentration, and then smirked. 

“Yes, it’s healthy. Too soon to tell what gender though. With this being a half breed, I can’t tell you everything to expect, though if it were a normal Saiyan pregnancy...you’d feel greater mood swings, greater appetite or loss of appetite depending, and it lasts roughly ten months. It’s good you have your tail, you’ll find it easier to cope with. I would tell the Namek as soon as possible. Also, have you felt the urge to bite him?”

“Um, sometimes…” Gohan trailed off, blushing madly. 

“You’ll know what I mean when it happens then. I’ve bit your father several times now.”

“Vegeta, what...what about Bulma?” Gohan asked suddenly. Vegeta looked to the ground, immensely sorrowful. 

“She’s...very sick. She told me she would rather see me happy again than living in the dark like I always used to. Don’t misunderstand me; I love the woman, as crazy as she makes me, but your father is my rightful mate, and that is something she knows she would never be able to compete with.” Understanding dawned in Gohan’s eyes and Vegeta felt a small surge of warmth for the young Saiyan. He knew he wasn’t a stupid boy, he was destined for greatness, it just wasn’t the greatness that his father had achieved. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, she wouldn’t want you to feel sad on her behalf. She’s keeping it quiet for a reason, and spending her final days with our son and her heart’s love. I wouldn’t suggest you flying down there to see her; any change at this stage might harm your unborn.” Vegeta said, reading Gohan’s mind exactly. 

“I’ll never be able to have children, like you are, and the woman dying is...regrettable, as she was able to bare me children. However, since you are a beta, I expect that they’ll know who they’re related to.”

“Yes, of course.” Gohan felt like he had a better understanding not only of Vegeta, but of his Saiyan heritage as a whole. At that moment, he felt a familiar ki land on the entrance to the lookout, and he smiled automatically. 

“Go, meet your beloved. I had better go track your clown father down before he get’s into trouble again,” he said, rolling his eyes, and Gohan skittered off happily to meet his mate.


	5. Chapter 5

They were laying down on the bed in Piccolo’s room later, Gohan’s tail stroking his stomach as he thought to himself, and Piccolo turned on his side to study him.

“What’s wrong?” He had always been able to tell when something was bothering his old pupil, and now the connection was even stronger. Gohan sighed heavily, not sure how to go about telling him what he needed to. 

“I...had an interesting conversation with Gine and Vegeta today,” he started, pausing at the beginning to gather his thoughts. Piccolo merely rose a brow and regarded him passively. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Um...I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation...fuck!” Gohan hissed to himself moreso than to his mate, but Piccolo smirked at the venom in his voice. Gohan rolled off the bed and started pacing, his tail swishing around anxiously and biting his nails, a nervous habit he’d always had. 

“I can assure you, I’m listening intently right now. Whatever it is that has got you so riled up, is certain to be interesting.” 

“I don’t even know how to go about saying this, Piccolo!” he exclaimed earnestly, thrusting his hands into his hair and flopping back down onto the bed. Piccolo reached out and stroked his cheek, calming him with the gentle gesture that offered strength and support. 

“You know you can tell me anything, and I won’t hold it against you.” Gohan bit his lip as his tail continued to twitch in anxiety. 

“Vegeta talked to me today about the Saiyan race,” he began, “and we both know I’m only half human. I’m...he told me about how there are alpha Saiyan’s, and beta Saiyan’s. Beta Saiyans are usually pretty rare but they’re able to conceive, and generally they’re female but once in a great while, a male is born...who is able to have children. As in, carry them. As in, give birth.” Gohan kept continuing, because Piccolo still had a look of confusion on his face while he tried to decipher what his demi was trying to say. As realization dawned on him, Gohan looking at him nervously the whole while, he sprang into action by crawling on top of him. 

“Are you serious?” He breathed, gazing down at the man beneath him and reaching out to grasp his face.

“I thought...well I honestly didn’t know how you’d take the news...I’m fucking terrified, Pic.” Gohan teared up and Piccolo brought him into his arms. 

“I can’t imagine what it’s like for you right now, but I’m here, and I won’t leave your side for anything. And you realize I’m not letting you out of my sight now?” Piccolo growled into his ear. Gohan cracked a smile, the stress of the situation lessened by his lover's reaction. 

“Piccolo, I-” Gohan started, but his teary admissions were silenced by the Namekian pressing their lips together, and soon things got heated to the point where they were gasping and panting as their love making ensued. 

 

\---

 

A few weeks had passed since Gohan had discovered he was carrying, and was currently within the confines of the great library that was inside of the Lookout, with his grandmother Gine. They had found that they got along famously whilst Bardock was out training with his sons and Vegeta. 

Gine was currently looking through a book with great interest, and Gohan saw two male figures on the cover. He laughed and brought it up. 

“You like gay romance?” He asked, fingering the necklace that he’d become eternally grateful to have whilst they were here. She tore her gaze from the novel and regarded her grandson with a slight blush. 

“Yes, we never had novels like these on Vegeta-Sei. It’s not so much that the practices such as these were outlawed, no there were many same sex couples, however books and reading were in themselves considered a weak pastime. And…” she blushed, and Gohan laughed even harder.

“What else?” he said, amused. 

“Well, it’s just...so descriptive, this book is.” 

“Yeah, they can be,” Gohan said thoughtfully, and grinned when he went back to perusing the bookshelves. His tail curled around his waist and settled against his navel to rub the area carefully. He’d started the habit without realizing it, and only until Piccolo had mentioned something earlier that day did he even know what he was doing. 

The smell of pages and tomes usually served to calm his nerves, even though he’d been through rigorous and intense schooling his entire life. He sighed, biting his lip as more questions came to his mind but not wanting to annoy the petite young Saiyan that was his grandmother. They both turned their heads at the sound of the doors to the library being thrown open and regarded the angry Namekian coming towards them. 

“Piccolo, what’s wrong?” Gohan asked, not used to seeing him so emotional. 

“I need to talk to you, right now.” He bypassed Gine with all but a passing nod and took Gohan by the arm and proceeded to drag him towards the back of the library. 

“Piccolo-sama, what is it?” he asked, feeling nervous at his mate’s antics the longer they walked away from Gine. Piccolo whirled around to a stop, crossing his arms over his chest and grinding his teeth together as he stressed over what he was about to say. 

Gohan’s hands drifted down to his stomach due to anxiety, not that Piccolo would ever hit him in anger nor for any other reason. 

“I’ve...just discovered something unsettling, and...well, you’re not the only one expecting.” He folded his arms over his chest and scowled, and Gohan blinked. 

“Wait...I thought Namekians...reproduced asexually?”

“We do, which is why I nearly choked on my tongue when Dende approached me just now and mentioned it. Four months and the egg will be ready.” Gohan’s jaw dropped. 

“Are you serious?” Piccolo sighed heavily and nodded, looking at Gohan’s stance and noting the nervousness that was cloaking him. 

“OK,” Gohan said, letting out a long breath as his mind got to work, “Ok, we’ll figure this out, it’s fine….Do you know anything about...uh, our second baby? Or how they’ll be born?” Piccolo frowned and rubbed his arm as he thought, Gohan inching closer to try and comfort him, figuring this had to be difficult for the Namek. 

“I...need to meditate over this, I just...I wanted to tell you right away.” He blushed and looked away, which endeared him to the demi in front of him. Gohan stepped closer and reached up to hold his face in his hands, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him softly. 

“We’ll figure this out, ok? It’ll be alright. I’m here for you.”

“I didn’t know this could even happen to me, I mean I knew I had the parts, and I was surprised to hear about it happening with you, but this isn’t something I’d ever prepared for.” They were interrupted by Gine who’d come looking for them out of concern. She sighed as she witnessed how closely embraced they were and remembered her own fright when she’d found out she was with child the first time. 

“Tell me something, both of you; neither one of you were under the impression that you could get pregnant?” The couple turned to look at her, each with a similar expression of distress on their faces. 

“Gine, I didn’t know...what I was until...until Vegeta told me…?” Gohan said, stepping away from his Namekian but holding his hand. She frowned.

“You were not taught proper Saiyan ettiquette by your father?” At this, Piccolo smirked. 

“Goku was the most moronic fool before Vegeta came to earth, he didn’t even know he was a Saiyan.” 

“Nobody else did either,” Gohan laughed and nudged his mate in the arm. Gine nodded as she understood. 

“Ok...but you, Piccolo….you had to know you were alien borne?” 

“I...didn’t have much of a childhood. I was hated by everyone until I met Gohan. I was unaware of my heritage until having a conversation with Earth’s Kami. Ah, that is once I was, you know...not his enemy anymore.” Gine nodded as she understood. 

“Oh, I see. Does the young man, Dende, does he know of your physics?” Piccolo glanced at Gohan before answering. 

“Usually...um…”

“Gine, Namekians usually reproduce asexually...through their mouths. A giant egg comes out and their jaws unhinge. But Piccolo is...pregnant with an egg?” Gohan looked up at Piccolo who nodded in confirmation. Gohan went on. 

“In four months, he’s going to have the egg, and then from there I’m not sure really. But can we keep this...between us? I don’t really want people giving him shit.” Gohan had such a severe expression on his face it might have alarmed any normal person, but Gine was a Saiyan, and she merely nodded. 

“I’ll help then, of course I will. I was a nurse before I died, I can asisst in the process, if you like.” Gohan smiled at her encouragingly, but knew he needed to get Piccolo alone before he ended up blowing something up. He thanked his grandmother before he drug his mate out of the library by his arm and back through the halls to their room. He was frowning as he was deep in thought, but turned around to face the Namek as he shut the door behind them. 

“Pic, what do you want me to do?” he asked softly. Piccolo looked down into the chocolate brown eyes that were gazing up at him and let his shoulders droop, the weight of the reality settling on him. 

“Just...let me meditate for awhile, I need time to figure this out.” Gohan nodded up at him and stroked his lover's face before sitting down on the bed and taking his shoes off. 

“Let me know if you need anything, ok?” Piccolo nodded at him as he walked outside to the patio area and Gohan laid down, lost in his thoughts before he fell asleep. 

He woke up later in the middle of the night and felt the area next to him, noting that it was empty. He was also still in his day clothes and had a raging headache. He cast out lightly to sense where Piccolo’s ki was, and found him outside still meditating in his typical lotus position. He smiled to himself as he got up and slipped his shoes back on, going off in search of the kitchens as he felt his stomach rumbling predictably. 

As he came upon the kitchens, he heard voices from inside and frowned, slowing down to listen since he heard his name come up. 

“Gohan is going to need my help, Kakarot, he has no idea what he’s doing nor should he, and I feel honour bound to help him since he is still a subject of mine.”

“Vegeta, I want to go home…” His father’s voice entered and it sounded thick with emotion. There was silence for a few moments before Vegeta spoke up again.

“I know you do, I do as well, but we can’t leave our families like this. It’s going to take a year at least before we can even summon the dragon back, and in the meantime you’re going to be welcoming a new member into your family. He needs us, he’s not like we are.” Gohan noted how low and emotional they both sounded and was surprised at Vegeta standing up for him. Just as he was about to turn around and leave he heard someone get up and leave through the other entrance. Taking a gulp of fresh air, he slowly walked into the kitchen to see his father still sitting at the table. 

“You’re up late,” he said, staring down at the table with his head in hands, his tail twitching in agitation behind him. 

“Uh, yeah I kinda just woke up and I’m hungry,” said Gohan, giving his father’s form a faltering smile. Goku pushed a bowl of noodles towards his son and rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking balefully up at his eldest. 

Gohan sat down across from his dad nervously, and picked up his chopsticks delicately. He held them loosely in his long fingers and plunged them into the noodles, only hesitating at the look his father was giving him. 

“Dad?” Gohan put his chopsticks down and cocked his head to the side, not really looking for a fight but curious as to what he wanted. Goku sighed heavily again, swishing around the brown liquid in his drink. 

“Gohan. Why Piccolo?”

“Well...it’s kind of a long story, dad...he’s always been there for me, he trained me first, he’s always been such a strong figure in my life…” Gohan paused, looking down at the bowl of noodles. 

“You know he used to be my enemy?”

“Yeah, I know. But he’s helped us through the years, and besides why are you lecturing me on who I’ve fallen in love with, when you’re fucking Vegeta?” 

“He’s my mate, Gohan, what am I supposed to do?”

“You can not act condescending to my choices. God, dad, you’re so strong, you’ve defeated the world’s strongest foes, you’ve done so much for everyone, but when have you ever been there for us, for me and mom, for Goten?” Goku gave a long sigh before he answered, and looked away. 

“I know I’m not perfect, Gohan, but you were supposed to be my legacy.” 

“What do you want from me, dad!” Gohan stood up, curling his fingers into fists so tightly he could have drawn blood. 

“I am trying so hard here, dad, I can’t…” Gohan broke down, his sense of failure overriding all of his other emotions. 

“Gohan, please…” Goku panicked, not sure how to react as his eldest started holding back his tears, an expression of utter misery on his face. 

“Dad, stop. I know you’re disappointed,” Gohan said as his voice cracked, and tears started rolling down his face, “but I never wanted to be a fighter. I got older, and the love of it left me. I have never wanted to be a fighter, I’ve just wanted a simple life, I just…” Gohan punched the wall right behind him, spinning around to do so effortlessly and screamed his frustration. 

“Kakarot! I leave you alone for two seconds and you’ve upset your pregnant beta son!” Vegeta came back into the kitchen looking immensely irritated. 

“Vegeta! Just...I’m going training.” Goku got up and left, leaving a pregnant beta with his Prince.

“God I was just hungry, and he had to fucking ask me…” Gohan sobbed, putting his fists to his eyes in an effort to staunch the flow of tears, and heard Vegeta come closer to him. 

“It’s fine, he’s just a baka. Are you alright?” Vegeta was gruff, not wanting to really get attached but damn him for getting so anyways. Technically, this was to be his son too, eventually, and the boy needed guidance from someone who wasn’t emotionally inept. 

“Vegeta, you don’t have to do this, I’m just...really emotional right now. Everything that’s happened to me within the past few months, it’s all coming apart and I can’t fucking do it anymore, I can’t…” Gohan slid down the wall in a heap, and Vegeta sighed before walking and kneeling in front of the younger man. 

“You’re strong, Gohan, but not in the sense that your father or I are. You have courage, and an inner motor that just tirelessly runs, and damn it if you tried you could easily surpass us all. But I recognize that is not what you want...you want a family, a quiet life, something I will never understand nor want.” Gohan nodded tearfully up at the prince as he continued speaking in a soft voice, his voice still rough and husky but low. 

“Vegeta, I’m sorry I’m not the subject you want. I don’t revel in fighting, I hate it. I just want peace.”

“You’ll have it. The Namekian loves you immeasurably, it’s almost nauseating. You’re a good fit for each other. I will help you when I can, but keep in mind that I’m not a nice person, boy.”

“I just...I need to know about how to be a domesticated Saiyan, I don’t know anything about Saiyan babies, I’m terrified right now!” Gohan said in a hushed whisper, wiping at his eyes and even more stressed out. Vegeta sighed, and then pulled Gohan into his arms, stroking his hair. 

“The first rule is not to get too stressed, or emotional. You need to calm down, stay warm, and well fed. Your body is going to be stretching to accommodate a child, and it will be uncomfortable to say the least. Right now, you should eat something, and I’ll sit with you so you don’t feel alone unless the Namek comes looking for you.” Gohan nodded, feeling calmer from the uncharacteristic hug from Vegeta. He wasn’t about to open his mouth and comment on it, and Vegeta still sat across the table from him and glowered about, however there was a softness to his expression when he looked at Gohan now. His mindset was changing, with everything that was going on in his life right now, and since his life was in turmoil, he sought to grasp to some semblance of control, and it came to him in the form of Gohan.

Gohan started eating while the Prince looked on, and when he’d eaten his fill Vegeta stood up to take him back to the room he shared with his lover. They walked side by side through the dark halls silently, though the silence wasn’t awkward by any means; it was companionable, something they’d never shared before.

“Thank you, Vegeta.” Gohan said tiredly, offering a hesitant smile. Vegeta grimaced but his tail reached out and touched the beta’s in a way that offered familial comfort, not sexual arousal. 

Once he was inside the room, Gohan fell onto the bed and took his pants off, then crawled beneath the sheets and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Piccolo withdrew from his meditation and was shocked to see that it was nearly dawn already. He’d found the peace he needed, and the information; Nail had been pregnant before and had been able to give him insight on what he would need to do when the time came, even though this child would be a conglomerate of races. He had found the peace he needed when it came to how he would deal with the afterbirth, and how he was going to be as a father. 

He slid the glass door open quietly and could smell his demi in the air, and smiled to himself as he walked into the room once he closed it behind him. He gazed down at the dark haired beauty in his bed as he closed the space between them and smiled softly, love swelling in his heart. He was pregnant too, and together they were both busy making children. Piccolo couldn’t believe his luck in this since it had started happening all so fast, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

He slipped into the sheets next to Gohan who had red spots on his cheeks, his tail wrapped around his waist securely. Piccolo smiled as he leaned over him and kissed his lips softly, gently urging him awake.

“Mm...mun’ gon’ no….” Gohan muttered nonsense in his sleep and Piccolo got an idea as to how he could wake the beta up faster. He started kissing his way down to the hem of Gohan’s pants, rubbing his tail sensually as he went. He smirked up to the demi’s closed face and pulled down his pants just enough to free the sleeping flesh he sought. He put the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it experimentally, and kept at it until Gohan was rigid and breathing faster. 

By this point, Gohan had stirred and was in the process of waking up but still in the half sleep, half dream sequence. He thought he was having a really intense wet dream when his strangled half moan woke up up, and he found his cock in his lover's mouth. 

“Uhnn…” his eyes were heavy lidded with sleep and his climax was swiftly nearing when the door banged open to admit two, small rowdy demi Saiyans. A flurry of cursing and hiding was then followed preceded by Goten and Trunks laughing heartily at the entire situation. 

“Goten!” Gohan shouted as he shoved his pants back up to hide his quivering member that had been seconds away from explosion, his flaming red cheeks matching Piccolo’s dark purple blush. 

“It was Trunks’ idea!” he whined, and Trunks immediately piped up in defense.

“It was not!”

“Was too! You wanted to see what they were doing!” Goten shouted, and then they started punching each other. 

“That’s enough, the both of you get out!” Piccolo roared, and the two youngers squeaked in fright as Piccolo’s irritated voice spat at them.

“Piccolo-Sama, it’s alright, just...you two, go out of here and I’ll come find you.” Gohan said, his breathing returning to normal with pace to his deflating boner. Gohan laid his head back on the pillows and waited to calm down, noting with pleasure that Piccolo didn’t leave the room like he’d thought he would. 

“Pic?” Gohan asked, his voice soft and barely above a whisper. The Namekian growled low in his throat but said nothing, instead moving over to the side of the bed swiftly 

“Are you alright?” he asked gruffly, and Gohan was tactful enough to know not to laugh at him.

“Yes, I’m fine, just...shaken up.” Piccolo made a noise of assent and held his hand out to help his lover up from his reclining position. 

“I’m going to meditate some more, but I wanted you to wake up and eat something,” he muttered, and Gohan smiled up at him. 

“I love you.”

“And I you,” Piccolo affirmed with a nod, and the two then left their room in search of nourishment for the demi Saiyan. 

 

“Gohan, could we train later today?” An excited Goten chirped up at his elder brother, who smiled and continued stuffing his face. 

“Anything you want, Chibi. But you’ll have to do it with dad or Trunks,” he said, ruffling his brother’s wild hair. 

“But why Gohan?”

“You don’t want to train with dad? I suppose there’s always Vegeta,” Gohan said, smirking to himself as he thought about the secret side to Vegeta that the Prince had elected to show only to him. Goten made a face at the idea and Trunks laughed at him, and the two became engaged in an argument over who was the better fighter, Goku or Vegeta. Gohan looked up and locked eyes with Piccolo, smiling at him encouragingly while the Namekian merely smirked back at him. To the rest of the world it was an uncaring gesture, but Gohan knew the volumes of truth it spoke. 

Piccolo didn’t want to leave Gohan alone with the two rough-housing children so he stayed a lot longer than he would have usually, if for nothing else than to make sure nothing got too near Gohan’s stomach. He caught every movement of his hands, the flick of his tail, how he was turned, and knew it was all subconscious efforts to try and secure his stomach from any harm; not that the boys would ever intentionally harm a baby, but accidents happened, and Piccolo barely refrained from growling every time anyone approached his demi. 

It was midday before Goku made an appearance, and he had dark bags under his eyes as he came into the kitchen. Goten jumped up and ran over to him, climbing up him like a tree and Goku smiled sleepily and let his youngest son do what he wanted. Trunks stilled as his own father came in after Goku, looking refreshed and like himself if not with a bit more bounce in his step than usual, and they locked eyes and nodded to each other. 

“Dad.”

“Trunks,” said Vegeta, and sat down next to Goku who started eating without saying a word, though smiling occasionally at Goten as he explained various items of his and Trunks’ adventures. Gohan moved to get up, a look passing between himself and Vegeta when he did so and he carried his dishes over to the sink. Piccolo was taking everything in, the unsaid conversations, the electricity between certain members in the room, and decided it was time to get Gohan out of there. 

“Sorry to leave so soon, I have some things I need to take care of today,” he said quietly, his dad stiffening and not saying anything, but Vegeta nodded and waved him off, stifling a yawn with difficulty. He said his goodbyes to Trunks and Goten and they left, disappearing into the shadowy halls of the Lookout together. 

“Piccolo, how are you feeling today?” he asked, glancing up at his former mentor searchingly.

“Hm...sore, even though I’m not very far along.”

“Take a bath with me?” Gohan asked, and Piccolo paused as they came upon the door to their room. 

“If I say yes, I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you,” he pulled Gohan closer to him with one arm around his waist and opened the door with a wave of his hand. Gohan shivered in delight at the promise and waited for the door to shut behind them before he stepped closer. 

“I think we need some time together, besides I want to ride you as often as possible before I get to the point where I can hardly move anymore.” 

With a growl, Piccolo pulled Gohan by the hand to the bathroom and stripped him in record time before starting the water, and they succeeded in having sex against the wall before the tub was even ready to admit them. 

Piccolo screwed Gohan several more times and Gohan finally collapsed into his lover's arms hours later, letting the warm water flow around their bodies and soak them as he collected his thoughts again. His legs were draped around Piccolo’s muscled thighs and the Namekian had his strong hands on Gohan’s waist, and they were kissing slowly in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“You’re so beautiful, Piccolo-Sama,” Gohan breathed against the high cheek bones of the alien’s face. 

“You are.”

Gohan laughed again as Piccolo’s antennae started playing with his hair and the hands around his waist gripped him more securely so he couldn’t slip off.

“I’ve never been so in love with someone like I am with you, Pic,” Gohan said softly, and Piccolo thought he’d stopped breathing for a moment. 

“I never thought I could love at all until I met you,” he replied, matching Gohan’s tone and sincerity evenly. They continued kissing and “washing” each other until there really was no more excuse to stay in there, and Piccolo rose them up out of the water with a snap of his fingers and placed a robe around his Saiyan. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Piccolo completely forgetting about his incessant need to meditate, instead fixated on the young man in his arms and in his bed that night, his future and his love.

The next morning dawned and found Gohan curled into Piccolo’s arms with the Namekian having one arm swung over his beta, both of them snoozing peacefully. They were unaware of the small demi that crept into their room and crawled up into the bed to be closer to his older brother since he’d been up late the night before in his excitement to see his dad again. 

He made sure he was really quiet, but noticed that Piccolo’s eyes opened fractionally when the bed moved, and a short growl came out from his lips before he realized it was just Goten. Goten had stopped in his tracks in fright but Piccolo turned around to lay on his back which was all the approval Goten needed to snuggle up to his brothers backside and curl into a small ball and fall asleep. 

Gohan, during all of this, remained fast asleep however woke up an hour or so later due to a foreign jabbing sensation in his back. He’d been draped over Piccolo’s chest and turned over to his side with a yawn, his eyes bleary from sleep and startled only slightly when he saw his younger brother’s mess of unruly hair sleeping next to him, but then smiled affectionately as he pulled the blankets to include him too. He turned around and put his arm around his little brother, feeling Piccolo move up behind him to close the space between them and he nuzzled his brothers hair. 

“Did he wake you?” Piccolo whispered into Gohan’s ear, his lips grazing down to his neck and kissing him. Gohan smiled and shook his head before running a hand through Goten’s hair thoughtfully. 

“No, it’s fine. If you want to get up and go meditate, I’ll stay here with him,” he turned his face just enough so he could still talk to Piccolo, and their lips met in a sincere ‘good morning’ kiss before Piccolo swung his legs over the side of the bed and left the room to get dressed. 

It was awhile before Goten woke up after the Namekian left, and Gohan was stuck with his thoughts during this time. He knew it was inevitable that Goten would have questions, and sure enough he wasn’t disappointed when Goten rolled over later, yawned, and promptly sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“Gohan? Why were you in bed with Mister Piccolo?” he asked, nothing harsh in his tone as he asked. Gohan still hesitated though, merely unsure about how to proceed with this but knowing this was probably the only talk the boy would ever get.

“Well, because I love him. Sometimes, when people get older, they find someone they love and they like sleeping in the same bed together because it makes them feel happy and safe,” Gohan explained as Goten watched him with rapt attention. 

“Are you guys going to get married?” he asked, and Gohan laughed a little. 

“In a sense, I suppose. Since we are part Saiyan though, I’m going to give him a special bite and mark him as my own for life.”

“Oh, ok. Gohan?”

“Yes?”

“Does loving someone hurt?”

“It depends, how do you mean it?”

“Well, it’s just that, I want to love mommy, but she hurts you and I feel bad that I want to love her, and sometimes I don’t know what to say to dad but I want his attention, and it hurts sometimes.” Gohan’s heart broke at hearing that, and he sat up straighter so he could answer it better. 

“Goten, it’s alright if you love mom, I’m not going to blame you one bit for it. My relationship with her is bad, but that doesn’t mean yours has to be, ok? And as for dad, just know that where you and I are only half Saiyan, he’s full blooded and emotions really aren’t his strongest suit. But I know he loves you, you’re his baby.”

“Does he love you, even though you’re in love with Mister Piccolo?”

“I think that sometimes we have a difference in opinion which is fine because we’re both adults, but deep down he still loves me.” Gohan said, his voice turning stiff at the question. Goten nodded, his large intelligent brown eyes gazing up at his brother in adoration. 

“When I get older, I want to sleep with Trunks then.” The statement was so abrupt that Gohan had to cough to avoid laughing. 

“Wh...what?”

“Well, I feel safe and happy when I’m around Trunks, so that means when we get older I can sleep in the same bed as him, just like you said.”

“Uh...yeah, Goten?”

“Yes, Gohan?”

“Make sure you’re at least sixteen before you do….uh, that.”

“Ok!” he said cheerfully, and bounced off the bed to go find his friend. Gohan rolled his eyes and yawned, his limbs stretching out in a feline nature, as he considered going and finding breakfast, then ended up falling back asleep before he was conscious of the decision. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for right now I hope you liked it.

Several weeks passed by and found the pregnant beta smirking at his lover over breakfast. Currently, the Namek was engaged in an almost fist fight with the bald monk Krillin, and Krillin was more than aware of how bad he was teasing Piccolo. 

“Look man, I’m not saying I don’t think you can destroy mountains still, I’m just saying maybe you should lay off the sweets because you’re definitely gaining weight.”

“I’m creating an egg, you bald baka!” Piccolo shouted indignantly, and Krillin had to hide his smirk behind his hand as he continued. 

“Oh, is that what they call it now?” Piccolo growled and hefted his pregnant body away from the table. 

“Be careful, Pic,” Gohan called as he stalked off, smiling sappily at the retreating form of his love.

“I’m going to go meditate!” he yelled over his shoulder, and when he was out of earshot Gohan and Krillin dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“Krillin, you’re terrible. He’s pregnant, not fat!” 

“Oh, I know that. Being married to 18 means that most of my sarcasm goes over her head, even though she is immensely intelligent.”

“Speaking of, how is she? And Marron?” 

“Oh,” Krillin waved his hand in the air and thought for a moment, “they’re doing alright. I kind of want to get back into training but with Marron around, and Piccolo is incapacitated for a while longer, I don’t have anyone else to train with.”

“Tien? Yamcha?” Gohan started listing people Krillin could possibly train with, and he rolled his eyes at each of them.   
“Well, to be honest, I’d really rather train with you or Goku, but you both have far surpassed me in the strength department.”

“Ha, I haven’t trained in years Krillin, but thanks anyways. Besides, I’m indisposed right now too, or have you heard about that?” Gohan looked at him with one eyebrow raised and the monk nodded, smirking.

“I know you probably don’t care to hear this, but I just wanted to say that I approve of the union. You guys are good together, he makes you feisty and you make him happy.” Gohan threw his head back in laughter at the odd compliment and rubbed his tummy subconsciously. 

“I love him, Krillin, just like you love 18. It shouldn’t matter what race someone is, or what gender, if you fall in love with someone then that’s just it.” 

“Well, I can’t fault you there. I fell in love with 18 when everyone still thought she was evil.” Gohan smiled as he brought a glass of water to his lips, nodding at him. 

“And look at you both now. I love him, I have for a long time, and now, well,” he paused and looked down at his stomach and a comfortable silence stretched between them. 

“So, uh, while we’re on the subject, how are you going to um...give birth?” Krillin asked bluntly. Gohan blushed and was about to open his mouth and respond when he was interrupted by the raspy voice of the Prince. 

“It’s a very painful process and only the strongest of Saiyan’s are able to make it through unscathed.” Gohan groaned internally but watched as the other man stalked forward, grim faced as ever. 

“Is it painful for female Saiyan’s too?” 

“Less so, however they still feel it. Their bodies are more naturally attuned for the process.” He reached for a peach and grabbed it, munching it thoughtfully. With his mouthful he continued with his thought. 

“As for our beta males, a slit appears when they go to give birth from their navel to their pelvis, and their child must be pulled out carefully. There’s screaming.” Gohan and Krillin watched him with their mouths agape, and Vegeta munched his peach silently. He reached his thumb around the peach and sliced it in half, and explained graphically by extracting the seed out of the peach with a slight popping noise. Gohan nearly choked on his tongue while Vegeta merely smirked. 

“Uh, damn, I’m sorry to hear that, Gohan.” Krillin mumbled, rubbing the top of his head sheepishly. 

“R-right.”

“I have no information regarding your Namek, regrettably. Speaking of which, where is the green bean?” 

“He’s….meditating.” Krillin and Gohan both said automatically, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them in suspicion. 

“Whatever. I really don’t care what the Namek does, as long as he isn’t anywhere near Kakarot.” Gohan rolled his eyes and got up with some difficulty from the table, his tail wrapping around his stomach with a slight slapping noise and he started breathing heavier for a few moments before he gained his footing. 

“Well, if that’s all you wanted to talk about, I’m going to go find my mate.” Krillin got up from the table and they said their goodbyes, and Gohan slipped out of the kitchen and away from the Prince, who was now seated at the table and devouring food as if he’d never eat again. He looked over his shoulder and called out to the younger Saiyan as he was leaving, calling him back to his side. 

“What do you want Vegeta?”

“How are you feeling?” The man said gruffly, and Gohan blinked. 

“I...what?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Vegeta sounded slightly annoyed and more gruff than usual, but he slipped one leg over the side so he was straddling the bench and looked up at Gohan.

“I’m...tired, I guess. And worn out. Like you said, I have no idea how to help Piccolo with his predicament, and...uh, sorry, I babbled.”

“You’ll be tired a lot as your pregnancy goes on. I’ll assist you when it comes time, since I’m the only one besides your grandparents that know’s what to do.”

“I’d like that, Vegeta. Thank you.” A look of understanding passed between them and Gohan felt a grudging acceptance of the older Saiyan start to grow in his heart. 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously.” Gohan smirked at the cool dismissal and ambled out of the kitchen once again searching for his Namekian’s ki. He found him in the library, stalking up and down between the shelves and grumbling to himself, making a fist in both hands. 

“Piccolo?” Gohan asked, walking up behind him and putting his hand on his arm lightly. The Namekian spun around with a leer on his face, but his expression softened when he saw the pretty brown eyes of Gohan gazing up at him from behind his glasses. 

“Gohan…” a hand dropped to his stomach and he bit his lower lip worriedly, a habit he’d picked up from the demi. 

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling alright?” Gohan was pulled into the taller warrior’s arms, and Piccolo buried his face into his neck. 

“Gohan, I’m just….what if I’m not a good parent? I have no idea what I’m doing, I was a terrible person before I met you, and no one ever even loved me before you. What if I pass that cold callousness on to our children?” Piccolo mumbled into Gohan’s neck and a soft smile stretched itself across Gohan’s features. 

“I believe in you, Pic. I love you and I believe in you, even if no one else does. I’m here for you and we’ll get through this together.” Gohan’s voice was soft as he spoke but he meant every word he said. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo has his egg!!

It was a quiet day on the lookout and started out like any other, Gohan was helping Mr Popo with his garden and and enjoying the sun warming his backside. The smell of the earth even though they were so far away from the ground did wonders to help his mood, if not his aching back. He was showing a lot more by this point and always tired, which was to be expected, and his mate was only a few days away from welcoming the egg into the world. 

Gohan bit his lip as he pulled the weeds out from the garden, his fingers clawing at the earth beneath them and raking out the noxious weeds. Piccolo had been moving a lot slower lately and sat down to catch his breath a lot, and when asked about it he grumbled that he’d tear off an arm just to be left alone. 

It was really starting to worry Gohan, the way his mate had been acting, and he had a worried look on his face as he continued to garden alongside of Mr Popo. He thought of the last time they’d been intimate and noted that things had changed slightly after that, but Piccolo was still his typical self, or at least Gohan hadn’t noticed any major changes. 

“You’ve been quiet for some time, Gohan, what’s on your mind?” the voice of Gine came up from behind him and he jumped slightly, his tail automatically wrapping around his pregnant tummy. 

“Oh, Gine, forgive me I didn’t hear you approach…” 

“You are….ah, distracted? Is it because you fear for your mates’ health?” 

“Well we haven’t actually….um, we haven’t made it that far yet.” Gine took a step back in surprise while Gohan blushed and mumbled to his feet. 

“Gohan, it is very important that you do this before you have your child! Saiyan’s need the support of their mate!” 

“I know I just...I wish I knew all of this before we...I mean I wouldn’t change anything, of course, I just...ah…” Gohan fumbled over his words while his grandmother eyed him like a hawk, arms folded over her chest and all, before he heard something in the distance that made him pause. His ears perked up and then he stood up slowly before realizing it was the sound of Piccolo in pain. His breath came out quicker and he tripped over himself in his haste to get to wherever Piccolo was, feeling the urge to run like he never had before. 

He sprinted through the dark hallways and came skidding to a halt outside one of the many ceremonial prayer rooms that the Lookout was littered with. Gohan ripped open the door and found Dende holding Piccolo’s arms and the lower half of his mates body submerged in water. Piccolo growled but what was most disconcerting to Gohan were the fat tears that were rolling down his Namekian’s cheeks. 

_ “Piccolo-Sama,”  _ he breathed, and rushed over to the side of the pool before Dende looked up at him between his odd chanting and halted him with a look. Gohan growled at the smaller Namek and saw the pleading look in Piccolo’s eyes. His tail reached around and brushed the tears away but Piccolo created more. 

“Gohan!” he sobbed, and then hissed as a contraction ripped through his lower body. Gohan had completely forgotten about Gine by this point but was alerted to a foreigner standing in the doorway when he caught her scent. The only thing that kept her alive was the fact that she was female and Gohan didn’t feel the need to protect his mate from her, since she wasn’t a dominating personality. 

“Gohan, if you’re going to help, get in the pool and between his knees, keep them spread open and use your ki to keep him from shooting lazers out of his mouth.” Dende said in clipped tones. Gohan nodded and got in between his mates’ knees, holding onto him per Dende’s instructions. Gine stood to the side and watched silently, curious as to how this was going down and knowing that this wasn’t the norm for a Namekian. 

“Gohan!” More tears rolled down Piccolo’s face and Gohan’s heart broke seeing him in such a state, but Dende kept chanting and sending calming auras over the pregnant Namek. It went on for what felt like hours before Piccolo’s cries became heart wrenching and with one huge heave and a shudder, a purple egg with green spots came shooting out into Gohan’s hands bloody and with tissue all over it. Piccolo sighed with relief and Dende stopped his chanting to let a soft glowing light settle over Piccolo’s body. 

“N-no,” Piccolo muttered weakly, his antennae hanging limply on his forehead. Dende looked at him in question and an unknown conversation passed between the two before Dende pulled back. 

“At least let me take care of the greater tears, Piccolo, so you can walk back to your room,” he admonished, and Piccolo grunted his approval but it was clear that he didn’t want to follow the Kami’s orders. 

“As long as you only make it so that I am able to walk to my bed,” he grumbled, and Dende nodded resolutely. 

“SO...can I take the egg out of the water yet or…”

“NO!”

“NO!” They said simultaneously, and Gohan blinked at the hostility. Piccolo softened when his gaze fell on his demi holding their egg and knew he was just as afraid as he himself was. 

“We need to keep it warm because now that it’s out of my body, it’ll take some time before it hatches. A couple of weeks, but we’ll need to keep it wrapped in blankets and in front of the fireplace.” Gohan nodded and was completely freaked out about carrying the egg from the tub to their room before Dende put a protective orb around it and sent it floating down the hall, helping Piccolo to his feet. Gohan wasn’t sure which to go after, his limping mate or their offspring, and elected to make sure the egg made it to their sleeping quarters safely so that he could make it a nest while Dende saw Piccolo into their bed. Gohan’s tail slapped over the egg and the baby he was carrying kicked quite hard as he wrapped their egg into blankets and pillows, making a secure nest for it. 

“Make sure he doesn’t get out of bed for three days, and if he does, well, he’ll be in a lot of pain,” Dende said, glowering at the stubborn Namek in front of him as the other glowered right back. 

Gohan wasn’t sure who to go to, Piccolo, or their egg. 

“Piccolo-Sama?” he asked, and Piccolo reached a clawed hand out to him. Though he was loathe to leave their egg, he knew that since it was by the fireplace and covered in blankets and pillows it would be alright for a few minutes so that he could attend to his mate. He crawled over to him carefully and nuzzled his mates neck carefully, trying not to jostle him or move him in any way. 

“Why didn’t you let Dende heal you?” 

“Because I want to heal naturally. I meditated and asked Nail a lot of questions about this and he said the best way would be to heal naturally if I had the egg in the water. I just need to rest right now…” he sighed and his antennae drooped as his eyes slowly slid shut, and Gohan was left wide awake and more anxious than he’d ever been in his life. 

 

The next few days passed by agonizingly slow for Gohan, between rushing from the egg and back to Piccolo, he was a nervous wreck by the time Piccolo finally opened his eyes once more. 

“Oh thank Kami,” Gohan half sobbed as he fell on top of Piccolo’s chest, and Piccolo’s arms slowly encircled Gohan’s waist. 

“Never again.” he muttered, and Gohan blushed. 

“I’m sorry, Piccolo, I wish I could have taken the pain away sooner, I’ve been watching our egg, I keep hearing sounds like chirping coming from inside,” Gohan babbled on, his anxiety spurring on his mouth like a motor and Piccolo could only smirk tiredly. 

“The egg needs to incubate like that for two weeks, how long was I out?” 

“Three days to the minute.” Gohan replied promptly, and Piccolo nodded tiredly. 

“We’ll take turns, you still have a ways to go before you give birth and I hope for your sake it’s not as painful for you as it was for me. I would rather go through dying for you again any day than ever have to give birth to another egg.” 

“I...I’m sorry Piccolo-Sama, I...I’ll use protection next time...now that we know how fertile you are,” he grumbled the last bit to himself and Piccolo merely narrowed his eyes at the demi. 

“Don’t you forget it. I want to get up and see the egg,” he said, sitting up with a slight hiss of pain and swinging his legs over the side. Gohan watched and helped his mate amble over to the spot by the fireplace where their egg was and wondered over the peculiar birth. 

“Piccolo, I thought that you usually would have had the egg come out through your mouth?” 

“Usually yes, but this was a hybrid egg. Namekian eggs look a lot different than this one, and I can only guess as to what the child inside will look like.” Gohan pulled up a chair for his mate and Piccolo sank into it greatfully, even though he was too proud to admit it. 

Gohan sat at Piccolo’s feet and they both watched the egg, and in that moment Gohan knew he’d never been happier in his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks Gohan and Piccolo rarely left the room and if they did, one of them stayed behind to keep watch over the egg as the time grew closer for the egg to hatch. Gohan had never been more nervous in his life and his entire focus was on that of his mate and unborn children. He’d delegated the task of nursery items to be collected or created by Gine, and to his surprise his uncle Raditz was helping in as well with using precision ki blasts to make the wooden furniture. 

Piccolo was his typical stoic self although he grumbled a lot more since he was still healing from the afterbirth of his egg and he became very fond of warm baths and nice smelling candles. He watched Gohan running around and smirked knowing that he was going to get his soon enough, though was still attracted to the swell of his belly and how domesticated he’d become. 

One night Gohan collapsed on the bed next to Piccolo and the Namekian grunted, not letting on that he was actually highly amused. 

“You should rest, Gohan. All this running around isn’t good for you or the baby.” Gohan blushed and looked up at his mate, and Piccolo ran his hand over Gohan’s very pregnant stomach in wonderment. 

“Piccolo, I’m just trying to get everything ready before the egg hatches and our babies come, and there’s still so much to do befo-” Piccolo cut him off with a swift kiss and reached around to grasp the back of Gohan’s head and pull him closer to him. 

“Maybe you should have Krillin come up and help out? Or your grandmother Gine?” Piccolo suggested the two people that he knew for sure Gohan was close to, but was unaware that there was actually a third person that had been slowly becoming a larger part in Gohan’s heart during his pregnancy. 

“Well,” Gohan bit his lip, and sat up with some difficulty on the bed, his tail slapping itself over his swollen stomach in a vague protective gesture. He was about to open his mouth to comment something else when they both heard a loud crack echo throughout the room. 

“Oh Kami!” Gohan breathed, and Piccolo hurried over to the egg which was in front of the roaring fireplace. Gohan followed breathing heavier and with his hand resting on top of his stomach, and they both kneeled by the giant egg that was now quivering and shaking. 

They waited with bated breath while featherline cracks appeared all over the egg’s surface and Gohan nearly stopped breathing as his eyes widened in amazement when a tiny green fist broke free of the shell. 

“P-Piccolo-Sama…” he breathed, his eyes growing wider as he watched their first child struggle its way into the world. Gohan felt tears in his eyes and Piccolo merely smiled in content, his eyes traveling from his mate to the egg that was becoming more broken as their firstborn clawed her way out. She made an odd chirping noise and fell over onto her back, a piece of egg stuck on top of her head and hiding her appearance from them, and Piccolo crawled closer and raked his nails down the wood floor lightly to draw her attention. She sat up and slowly picked the shell off her head, and Gohan gasped slightly when her black eyes met first her fathers, then her mother’s eyes. 

_ Squeak!  _ She looked up at Piccolo intently and sat down, and that was when both parents noticed a black tail wrapping around her navel and covering her private area. She had a shock of black hair and dark eyes, light green skin and two antennae that were sticking up and quivering, as if she were scenting the air. 

“Piccolo, pick her up,” Gohan urged, about to burst with joy as he watched her reach up to his mate and Piccolo curled his fingers around her thin form delicately. She squeaked again and Gohan could have sworn there were tears in Piccolo’s eyes as he wrapped a towel around her so to keep her warm. 

The demi scooted closer with some difficulty and Piccolo let him come near by surrounding his shoulders with his long, muscled arm and the small family bonded. 

“Pic, she’s beautiful.” Gohan gazed up at his Namekian warrior and smiled, his eyes trailing back towards their offspring. She put her fist in her mouth and Gohan could see the same purple tongue that Piccolo had and no teeth, though she did slobber quite a bit. Her eyes were wide and curious, her antennae twitching and reaching up to her mother’s, and Piccolo obliged to lean down and feel the top of her head with his own antennae. 

“Are you...what are you doing?” Gohan meant to make a statement but then realized that he actually had no idea what was going on, only that he wanted to know. 

“I’m letting her know my scent and imprinting hers into my memory. I did this with you a very long time ago, but you probably don’t remember since you out of it, and that was different anyhow. What are we going to name her?” 

“Umm…”

“You didn’t put any thought to it?”

“I...uh, Han-a?” Piccolo snorted at Gohan’s attempt at naming.

“Hannah?”

“No, Han for my name and the sound the letter ‘a’ makes when it’s short. Basically, ‘hawn-uh’. I want it to sound...unique.” Piccolo drew in a breath and thought for a moment, holding it in, and then let it out slowly. Han-a giggled as she reached for her mom’s lip and dragged it out a little, showing off his bottom row of teeth.  

“Fine, Han-a it is.” They sat there for a while longer until Han-a gave a large yawn and curled up into Piccolo’s chest. 

“Bedtime,” Piccolo murmured and stood up, holding the small gooey baby in his arms and holding a hand out to help his mate stand up. 

“Do you think it’s safe for me to be with you guys?” Gohan bit his lip worriedly and Piccolo thought for a moment, ever the meditator. 

“I’ll hold her in my arms and you can sleep next to me, it’ll be fine.” Gohan hobbled over to the bed and fluffed the pillows so Piccolo didn’t have to worry about it and then they all curled into the bedding and fell fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ahhhh don't hate me *bows to senpai MariekoWest* but baby one makes an appearance!! :D it's kind of a fluff chapter, and i needed to get something up here heh. sorry about the wait


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks went by and the young family was adjusting to the new baby well enough, along with the fact that they would soon be welcoming another baby into the world within the next several months. Each morning Han-a would wake up and wriggle around between Gohan and Piccolo as babies are wont to do and when she couldn’t wake her father up (pregnant Saiyans slept very soundly) she would squeak up at her mother and gaze at him intently until one eye would  open and glare at her balefully. 

She would gaze up at him wide eyed and then plop her fist into her mouth and scent the air with her antennae, waiting for him to reach over and grab the bottle with her vital nutrients in it. She watched her mother move quite gracefully with a sigh and then was rewarded by being carefully picked up and cuddled with in his arms while he fed her the clear liquid. She loved these times of feeding, because she bonded so much more with her mother and even though her mother often drifted off to sleep while feeding her, she couldn’t help but feel very safe, warm and loved, knowing she was being held by her entire world. 

Furthering the safe connection, her father was right behind her and she knew from day one that she would always be cherished and her connection to both her parents was strong. She fell back asleep after a bit and Piccolo’s antennae drooped back down as he curled up around his baby. 

It was awhile before anyone stirred, and the only reason Gohan even warred with himself to get out of bed was because the urge to relieve himself became too great and he hobbled carefully to the door and made sure a bathroom was on the other side when he opened it up. He put a hand down onto the top of his stomach absentmindedly as he went about his business and emerged a short time later from the door to see his mate and newborn sleeping peacefully. He smiled before leaving the two in their slumbering states and went in search of something to feed the ravenous offspring he still carried. 

He rolled his eyes when he thought about how active the baby was. Always kicking him at all hours of the night and never settling when he thought he should be. He walked right by Vegeta standing against the wall and was halfway down the hall before he stopped suddenly and looked back. Vegeta smirked at him. 

“Breakfast?” Gohan grumbled a short reply and then turned around knowing the Prince would follow him. 

He sat down at his usual spot at the table and waited impatiently for the food to appear before reaching out and grabbing whatever was nearest as Vegeta straddled the seat next to him. Sometimes the Prince was tactful and blissfully silent, and other times were today.

“Your baby is getting big. You may have it early.” Gohan scowled at him as he put a mouthful in and responded in his early morning terseness. 

“I no’ reddy!” 

“It doesn’t matter. Babies have their own timing, and if you feel any pain you need to let someone know immediately.” His typically gruff voice was a bit lower than usual and for some reason it was soothing to Gohan. Gohan nodded glumly and wrapped his tail around his stomach. 

“Gods, Vegeta, what the fuck am I going to do?” he said after swallowing his bite. His other hand rested on the side of his swollen belly and he turned halfways towards the Prince. Vegeta eyed him carefully, assessing the situation and knowing Gohan’s hormones were likely raging and thought about his answer before continuing on. 

“When the baby comes, call me. If I’m not in the vicinity, call Gine and tell her to get me. I can make arrangements to stay closer if it will make you feel better.” Gohan felt a surge of affection towards his once enemy and wanted to hug him as tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Is there any way...to make it not so painful?”

“None that we have the capability of accessing on this rock. If we were on Vegeta-Sei, however…” Vegeta trailed off, remembering his home and missing it fiercely. 

“What?” Gohan urged. 

“You will be in good hands. I know enough about Saiyan births, and Gine was a nurse, so she will assist as well. Other than us, who do you want in the room with you? Your comfort is top priority.”

“Well...I was there when Piccolo had our egg....but then who would watch Han-a…” Gohan mused to himself out loud and Vegeta listened before vaguely wondering when he started to care so much for the demi. 

“I would suggest you put some thought into it because otherwise I will bar the doors and let no one other than myself and Gine inside.” Gohan nodded, knowing he would have to have a discussion with Piccolo and soon. Vegeta got up to leave and then Gohan finished his meal in silence before being interrupted once more by his mate shuffling in holding their infant daughter.

“How is she?” he asked as Piccolo took a seat by his mate, and Han-a was naturally wide awake and looking around curiously. She hadn’t been to this area before, but her parents were here so it must be an ok place. She watched as Gohan started munching on random items and then became aware of several things that she could almost touch...it was almost like her mother was one step ahead of her however and pushed all the things out of her way before she could make a mess. She glared up at her mother who simply grumbled out ‘no’ at her before looking at his demi.

“Are you feeling alright, Gohan? You look warm.” He placed the palm of his hand on Gohan’s forehead and felt for a temperature, but there was none even though Gohan was sweating. 

“I’m fine, Pic, I’m just...really emotional and very pregnant.” Piccolo looked at the warm brown eyes that were gazing out at him from behind shiny black hair and smiled. 

“I love you.” He said, and Gohan smiled weakly. 

“I love you too, Piccolo-Sama.” They leaned in touched the tips of their noses together and then watched as Han-a reached out to Gohan.

“She wants her dad, I think I offended her already.” Gohan laughed and took his infant into his arms, cradling her and letting her look over his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. Her tail wrapped around his wrist and she squeaked lowly, followed by many baby gurgles and cooing. 

“Oh, stop. You haven’t offended her. When Goten was this little he was always so upset, he’d cry all the time and kind of just make mom go insane. I helped when I could but...maybe that’s the reason he tries so hard now to please everyone, because she neglected him quite a lot. Promise me something, Piccolo?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Promise me that no matter what happens between us you’ll never take it out on our children, and I’ll promise the same. I can’t...I can’t bear to think of our children growing up like that…” Gohan burst into tears and Piccolo pulled him into his arms, holding the sobbing demi as best he could and taking care to remember where Han-a was at. 

“I will always be by your side, no matter what. I love you, Gohan, and nothing will ever change that. If you want, we can always move from the Lookout and find somewhere remote to build a house for our family, and it will be peaceful and only the people you want to know about it will know where we live, sound good?” Piccolo said quietly and rubbed Gohan’s back as he did so. Gohan nodded, sniffling miserably. 

“Y-yes. I’m s-sorry I’m like this…” Piccolo snorted and held his mate before gently extracting the sleeping Han-a from his arms. 

“Don’t be. I may have been difficult to deal with, but you’re relatively easy. Don’t hide your emotions from me, ok? If you’re hurting I want to know about it.”

“O-ok.”

 

The next few weeks passed in relative silence, Gohan on alert for anything that felt remotely like the baby coming, and also adapting to his new role as a father as well as a mate to the love of his life. He noticed, however, that while some of the members on the Lookout were giddy and happy, there seemed to be one member that everytime he entered the same room as Gohan he scowled and would walk right back out. 

Gohan tried doing anything he could to avoid him, but invariably, when he would be in the kitchen, so would his father be. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he turned on him one day. 

“What is your fucking problem? You’re always scowling at me as if I disgust you, and don’t you fucking dare make a comment when you and Vegeta fuck constantly. You know better than anyone how an old enemy can become a friend!” 

Goku rolled his eyes at Gohan.

“Why are you so different? What went wrong with you?” Gohan acted as if he’d been slapped.

“Wh...what are you talking about?”

“You were always such a quiet, bookish nerd and you never loved fighting like I did. When I met your mother, she knew quite a bit about fighting. I just can’t believe that I’m leaving the fate of the Earth in your hands, when you’re clearly not capable of defending it.” Goku folded his arms over his chest and waited for Gohan’s response. Gohan felt rage snap inside him and he snarled at his father. 

“DON’T you EVER talk to me like that! I fucking lost you, the most imoportant person in my life, at the most imperative time in my life, because you wanted to play the fucking MARTYR! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING JUDGED BY YOU WHEN ALL I’VE EVER WANTED IS TO PLEASE YOU AND MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME!” 

“Well you’re doing a bang up job of that, son, considering you’re going to pop with a baby any day now. All I care about is that humanity lives on, and clearly you’re incapable of defending them.”

Gohan was starting to see red and felt his ki starting to rise. 

“You fucking dick!” he snarled, and before he knew it he had a ball of ki in his hands and was raising it to his father. The kitchen door slammed open and in ran Vegeta followed closely by Bardock, Gine and Piccolo.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled, and walked right up to him and punched him across the face. Goku turned to him and growled before looking straight at Gohan and spitting 

“You’re dead to me.” Vegeta dragged him out of there, followed closely by Bardock who only briefly glanced at Gine and said something in Saiyago before she ushered him out. Gohan was still pissed off but Piccolo was in front of him sending soothing energies into him and Gine was holding onto his hands singing Saiyan songs of peace into his ear. Gohan slowly came down and then noticed that his legs were very shaky. 

Piccolo caught him before he fell to the floor and Gine gasped as Gohan could only utter one thing.

“My baby….” He passed out and Gine started giving orders. Piccolo was at a loss what to do, leave his mate to do what Gine said, or stay at his side? She took a deep breath and said 

“Piccolo, get Dende. Go to baby. Hold baby and I have Gohan, I bring him to room!” it was the first time she’d said anything without the help of a magical enchantment and Piccolo could only be vaguely impressed as he rushed out to do what she needed. Coincidentally he passed Dende in the hall and it was as if the guardian already knew what was going on as they only had to nod at each other before Piccolo went and got the baby back from Korin. 

“Piccolo, take these. It might be harder on him than it was for you,” said the cat, and Piccolo accepted gracefully before flying back up to the top of the Lookout holding Han-a closely to his chest. She squealed in delight as they were in the air but then he was pacing with her nervously, knowing his mate was in pain and he couldn’t be there to help. 

Waiting. Hours went by. Gohan slipped in and out of consciousness and voices swam across his vision, and all he could do was cry. When he powered up, the baby had given him all of his ki and he could feel the baby had no more to give. He kept crying, severely upset because he’d been so foolish as to let his emotions get the better of him. 

He smelled other Saiyans and it scared him, but finally after what felt like days he smelled a Saiyan that he wanted to be near.

“‘Geta!” he called out, his mind delirious in pain, and the Prince strode forward and placed himself behind Gohan’s head. He knelt on the floor and propped up the demi’s head onto his lap, and started stroking his hair out of his face. Gohan sobbed in relief and then growled as a sharp contraction ripped through him. He had something important to tell Vegeta though, about the baby, and he opened his mouth to speak but the Prince shook his head. 

“Focus on your breathing, Gohan, we have to get the baby out of you. The slit didn’t open so Gine had to make an incision. It’s ok, son, I’m here.” He said the last part very quietly, so only Gohan could hear, but it filled him with so much hope that he nodded grimly and did everything Vegeta told him to. 

From out in the courtyard, Piccolo was struggling with his emotions, and was trying not to freak out Han-a. She didn’t understand why her mother was so upset, and where was her daddy? She missed his kind face and his warmth, and she was starting to get scared because of the waves of malcontent coming from her mother. She started to cry becuase she was scared, and this made Piccolo feel even worse. 

“Hey, heyyyy, hey it’s ok, baby girl. Daddy’s fine, we’re fine, you’re fine.” Piccolo, for the second time ever, felt a tear start rolling down his cheek, and hastily wiped it away when he felt a familiar couple of ki’s nearing the lookout. It was Krillin, 18, and to his surprise, Videl Satan. 

Piccolo, normally, would have been very eager to pass off the crying baby, but with his mate in questionable health at the moment, he held onto Han-a even tighter. 18 seemed to pick up on this right away and carefully approached the Namekian warrior that she held in such high regard. 

“I know you would never hurt her, but you are frightening her. Let me hold her for awhile and you can go to him.” Piccolo considered her outstretched arms for a few moments, biting his lip, and then finally gave the baby over to the calm android, and then took off down to the kitchen where it was all going down. He only hoped he got there in time. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was chaos. Breathing, voices, noises, where did Gohan end and the world begin? He knew he was in a bad state. It was way too early for the baby to be coming, and he’d triggered the birth because he’d gotten upset and raised his ki. Gohan was incognizant, drifting in and out of the world because the pain was nearly too much to bear. 

Vegeta was giving orders and Gine was barking them right back, the two of them at odds with how they were going to do this, and that’s when Gohan decided to give up. No one wanted him, not really, and though he would miss Piccolo, he had to leave him. He would be a good parent to Han-a, and Han-a would just have to grow up with the knowledge that though her father loved her very much, he was just too weak to bring in her little sibling. He leaned his head back onto Vegeta’s thighs and smiled up at him, and then turned his head over to watch as a familiar ki bust into the room. 

A single tear dropped out of Gohan’s eyes and he gave one last shuddering breath and felt his control of his ki slipping. 

“I...love you...Picc-olo-San…” he whispered, and closed his eyes. 

He saw a bright white light and realized he was surrounded by it, and stared around in confusion. This wasn’t HFIL, nor was it anything that he’d ever known. It was a simple nothing, and then he saw a being with violet skin walking towards him, stoically. He put his hand to shield his eyes and then the brightness dimmed somewhat. The voice spoke, smoothe and melodic and somewhat familiar, as if Gohan had heard it before. 

“I’ve paused time for a few moments so that we could talk, Son Gohan Daimao. Would you care to walk with me?” 

“Shin?” Gohan asked incredulously, and the stranger laughed. 

“No, though I’m related to him. In fact, I’ve been assigned to you because Shin feared he was getting too close, and so I’ve been keeping an eye on you when I can. My name is Lin. You’ve been through a great deal of stress and heartache and it is little wonder why I find you here, at this crossroads.”

“So I’m...not dead?” 

“You are on the threshold between life and death. You see, you’re giving up when you shouldn’t have to be, and I was called when I felt the tremors from your soul. Before you stands a choice; do you truly give up the prosperous long life you would have had with your former mentor and his children, a good relationship with your father and brother, and many more stories about how you saved the earth, all because right now you’re being haunted by a wraith?”

“I love my family….what do you mean, a wraith?” A vision of a tall, cloaked being with a pitchfork came to Gohan’s mind and he cocked his head in confusion. 

“It slipped my attention but I’ve taken care of the culprit. See, they can shapeshift into whichever form they desire, and they’re very powerful malevolent beings. The one that has been terrorizing you and driving you to this point has taken the form of your father, and it’s good that I was able to catch him when I did. The true Kakarot has been shut away in a cage, and this passive aggressive shell,” he paused and with a wave of his hand manifested an orb with an angry swirling black mass of smoke to show Gohan, “has been tormenting you.”

Suddenly it all started to come together. 

“He took my actual father and...twisted him?” Lin nodded, his white hair covering up one of his eyes for a moment and then turned to face Gohan. 

“They attach onto souls that are in turmoil, and your father was in a very great deal of turmoil. Basically they possess the body and slowly turn the person into the very worst versions of themselves. Your father is immensely proud of you and would never turn you away. His own turmoil was his failure he felt that he couldn’t stick up for you to your mother, and that he was in love with a member of the same sex and felt guilty feeling that way because of his loyalty in friendship to Bulma. As I’m sure you know, she’s quickly fading away due to illness, but honestly, if you hadn’t almost given up just now, I would never have found out about the wraith’s presence and his future would be very dark indeed. The world needs you, Gohan, but the question is, are you prepared to get back up and keep fighting?” Gohan bit his lip, deep in thought, and then steeled himself with a grim look of determination. 

“I accept it, Lin. I’ll go back. If what you say is true, I have a lot of words to have with my family. But I am curious though, can you see his future?” 

“I can only see that he will rule by the Prince’s side and their love for each other will span generations of lore. Speaking of, you have someone that loves you incredibly much waiting for you to open your eyes again. We have only a few more moments, do you wish to go back?” 

Gohan nodded, tears in his eyes. 

“Yes.”

 

The bright light went away and Gohan came back to Earth with a loud gasp. He cried out and felt Vegeta holding onto his arms and Gine was down between his legs, and Piccolo was at his side looking on with great concern. Gohan threw his head back and arched his back as pain rippled through him, causing him to scream out. This went on several more times and just when Gohan thought he couldn’t take anymore, a rush of fluid escaped him and he felt an enormous amount of pressure build up and then leave just as suddenly. He collapsed back into Vegeta’s arms and the Prince ran his hands through the demi’s hair. 

“Welcome back.” They shared a look and Gohan briefly wondered if Vegeta was aware of what had just gone on, but he would have to ask him later as his vision was filled with Piccolo leaning over him. 

“Sama,” Gohan breathed, and smiled faintly. Piccolo had tears in his eyes of relief, and was glad he’d made it just in time. Piccolo looked away for a moment and a tiny bundle was handed to Gohan wrapped in blue blankets. There was no crying, and for a moment Gohan’s heart stopped but then he saw the baby was just sleeping. 

“He’s so small…” Gohan said worriedly, and Vegeta nodded matter of factly. 

“We  will have to take an extra care of watching this one, because he’s come too early, but with everyone’s combined knowledge he’ll be alright. What are you naming him?” The room went quiet and even Gine was listening even though she was busy cleaning Gohan. Gohan thought for a bit, biting his lip in his typical fashion. He looked up at Piccolo who looked back at him with his shiny black eyes. 

“Ka-Lin?” Gohan offered, and Piccolo frowned. 

“You really aren’t very good at this, are you?” he smirked, and Gohan grinned. 

“I want to name him after so many…” Gohan thought for a few more moments and then Vegeta piped up in his raspy voice. 

“Personally, I think the name ‘Vegeta’ is quite noble.” Gohan snorted and then gasped at the pain of his stitches, and even Piccolo shared a matching smirk with the Prince. 

“Give him a human name, something normal,” Gine suggested, and Gohan paused. 

“Hank?” Piccolo looked down at the tiny baby, also green like Han-a but with a lot more peace to his stance. 

“I think it fits. His will is strong but peaceful, and I feel this will fit him in future.” 

Gohan smiled down at his infant and then with the help of Vegeta and Piccolo was carried down the hall to their room. Piccolo left to get Han-a and Vegeta stayed with Gohan to make sure he was settled properly. 

“Vegeta, I have to tell you something important, about dad.” Gohan suddenly remember and asked urgently, and the Prince turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t give up on him. I think you’ll find that he’s had a change in mannerisms over the next couple of days, and he might act a little confused about some things.” Vegeta looked utterly nonplussed but nodded nevertheless and then the door to the room opened and Piccolo reemerged holding Han-a. 

“I will leave you to bond with each other.” Vegeta said, turning around and stalking out semi-pridefully. Gohan rolled his eyes but watched as Piccolo sat on the edge of the bed. Han-a had her fist in her mouth but was eyeing everything that went on around her with wide eyed curiousity. 

Gohan looked at his family with love and held his newborn closer to his chest.

Everything was going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. The end of Chasing You. This is probably the first fic I've actually finished, and even this one could go onwards haha. I could always do like a part two or something and time skip forward a couple of years so you could all see how the siblings interact with each other, and centre it around TruTen, buuuuut.....you all decide. I'm slow haha sorry guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a one shot and I was going to end with chapter one, however had a plot thought and ran with it. :)


End file.
